


For the Love of Murder

by ELaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Comedy, Crime, Daddy Daichi, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Soft Dom Daichi, Suspense, They are grown ass adults, Trauma Recovery, Yachi and her Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaw/pseuds/ELaw
Summary: 15 years after Daichi and Yachi first met in the Karasuno Volleyball Club, they find themselves meeting again as adults in a life altering way.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 91
Kudos: 96





	1. A New Beginning and a Shitty Birthday

**Story takes place 15 years after Kurasono first went back to Nationals! Liberties are being taken since this is a fanfic. I do not own Haikyuu or any of its characters.**

**This is a new fandom for me—I just couldn’t help myself because I love Daddy Daichi and love Crackships.**

**Name of story based of the fun fact that a group of crows is called a murder.** **😊**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Daichi let out a heavy sigh as he unpacked his last box in his new apartment in Tokyo. He still couldn’t believe he received a job offer to serve as Sergeant of a police unit with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Truth was he hadn’t even been looking into new jobs, but he found himself unable to turn down the amazing opportunity.

It had been about 15 years since he was Captain of the Kurasano Volleyball Team and in those past 15 years he had made new friends, stayed in touch with old ones, and had been pretty happy. However, for the past year and half he was starting to feel restless and stuck—like something was missing.

He met up with Suga and Asahi a few months back, as they did every spring since High School graduation, and saw how his life needed more meaning. Suga was now an elementary school teacher with a loving husband and an adoptive kid. Asahi was now engaged to one of his marketing partners—hell even Tanaka and Kiyoko had tied the knot. Yet there he was still in Miyagi prefecture all alone. It’s not that he needed to get married or anything but as he saw all his closest friends starting new chapters in their lives, he couldn’t help but feel like life was passing him by. He had dated a few nice women over the years but none of them seemed to fit right. He was starting to feel like he’d never find anyone to be with.

Then out of nowhere he got a call, apparently Asahi had been conspiring to get him closer and used one of his connections to get him an interview. He had reservations about it at first. He loved his prefecture and the city he served in but still…he had a sinking feeling in his heart that he needed to change. He needed to push himself just like he did when he was the Captain.

He needed a new beginning. 

* * *

Yachi let out a fierce yawn as her eyes glazed over from staring at her computer screen for far too long. What a shitty way to spend her 30th Birthday—last one at work to finish a deadline because her coworkers bailed to go get drinks. None of them knowing it was her birthday—not that they’d care anyways. Most of them seemed friendly at first but they were quite ruthless and cutthroat—things she was not.

She glanced at her phone just as she submitted her design to the first editor to see it was 11:38. She let out a heavy sigh and quickly grabbed her things because if she didn’t hurry then she was going to miss the last train.

Her heart fell a little when she looked through her texts, but she still smiled faintly when she saw a Happy Birthday text from Kiyoko and two of her girlfriends from University. However, none from her mother, Hinata, or Kageyama. She was certain that they were all busy too and just forgot. Kageyama was still living in Italy, but Hinata had just recently moved back from Brazil. Everyone was just busy with their new lives now. Still...even though she loved her new life and job—she often missed the simpler days of hanging out with them and volleyball.

When she reached the bottom floor, she let out a heavy growl—of course it was pouring down rain. She had been so wrapped up in her work that she didn’t even bother to check the weather. It looked as though it had been raining for awhile and her shoes were going to be ruined by the time she got home. Luckily, she had her spare umbrella in her purse and pulled it out before stepping outside and dashing towards the train station. She’d be lucky to jump on at the very last second with the weather now slowing her down. Still…the urge to be fast was calling her name. She was going to make the most of her evening no matter how crappy her day was. 

* * *

He stockings were completely soaked and ended up taking off her heals to try and run faster. She didn’t care how late it was or that she’d be getting home _technically_ after her birthday. Tonight, she was going to take a bubble bath, open a new bottle of wine, and eat sushi straight out of the tub.

She just rounded the corner and could see the lights of the train station coming into view. A grin spread across her face before it immediately fell when she saw two large figures come out from a small alley. She clenched ahold of her umbrella tighter and was going to run to the other side of the street. It was the only smart thing to do.

Her heart filled with dread when one of the figures called out to her, “Hey cutie, what’s the rush?”

She gritted her teeth and looked to see if a car was coming and had to stop because of course her luck today there was a larger delivery truck. She had to pause for just a moment, but that was just enough time when she felt a strong grasp wrap around her upper arm and yanking her back from running to the other side.

Luckily back in the day Tanaka taught her a few moves to try should anything happen—well truth be told he taught her to either break up Hinata or Kageyama fights…or after Kiyoko left “cute-chan” was hit on the most by the other teams. Her instincts kicked in and she used the brute’s own force and pressed into him just as she swung her umbrella at his head—causing his instincts to protect himself. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she knew she’d be bruised tomorrow but had to make it to the train station or get in a better lit area. Even though it was Tokyo, it wasn’t like she was in the bustling hub and many people were already in because of the rain or drunk and didn’t care.

The other man decided to help his friend and before she could react, she had a big boot kicking straight into her ribs—knocking the air out of her. She had never felt pain like that before, or felt this level of fear. Her knees dropped to the wet pavement where now both men lurked above her.

She felt one grab her by her throat and lifted her back up and slammed her against the wall. He groped her breast and his hand began to slide down the outside of her skirt.

Her brain was in overload and even though she was in incredible pain she wasn’t going to give up. He leaned up to her ear and whispered, “You can be conscious, or I can knock you out—your choice.”

His grip around her neck tightened, making it impossible for her to respond. Was this really how her life was going to end…?

“HEY!” a third voice shouted, “GET OFF OF HER!”

Large dark spots were in her vision but the man who had ahold of her relinquished his grip on her throat and the second attacker panicked, “Police, get out of here!”

Yachi collapsed to the ground and heard a powerful yet familiar voice giving orders, “Chase down that one!”

She put her hand to her throat and was coughing, she was in so much pain. She heard the click of a knife or something and a very short fight. She looked over and the policeman already had the man who had been choking her on the ground in handcuffs.

She was completely soaked and shaking when the other two officers came up and saluted the man, “Sorry, Sir—the other got away.”

She stared at the Sergeant as he handed over the cuffed man to the others before he said, “We will get a testimony from the young lady. Call this out tonight, perhaps we can still catch him and get an ambulance here ASAP!”

Yachi tried to stand but the world seemed to swirl around her. Strong arms were quickly on either side of her. She flinched a little because of what happened when the familiar voice asked, “Are you alright, Miss?”

She looked up and then both of their eyes widened.

“C-Captain,” she croaked out of instinct.

“Yachi!” he exclaimed.

“Sergeant Sawamura!” one of the other offices spoke up, “The first is in custody and one of the other units saw a suspicious man a couple of blocks away.”

Yachi couldn’t take her eyes off Daichi, and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her, but he still spoke, “Please have them pursue and take the other back to the precinct. I’m going to stay with Miss Hitoka until the ambulance arrives and get her statement.”

He called her Miss…she knew it was true, but it stung a little. How would he know she was even single? Why was she even worried about that in this moment? She worried about her brain sometimes.

One of the other officers asked just as ambulance lights began to light up the street they were on, “Is she a friend of yours?”

Yachi didn’t even have time to object when Daichi picked her up bridal style, making sure her skirt was properly tucked under her before he replied simply, “Yes. Please also make sure to bring back another car for me.”

“Yes, Sergeant!” both men saluted before they got into the police car to take one of her attackers back.

What a really shitty birthday…

She glanced back up at Daichi, the rain had not let up and now he was soaked with her. She felt bad but grateful that it was him—or at least someone she knew. He looked like he was trying to think of something to say, her too.

Luckily neither had to wait long because the ambulance medics arrived, and she was loaded up in the back of the ambulance. She wanted to thank Daichi but she was being asked so many questions by the medics and before she knew it the doors had closed.

* * *

Yachi let out a distressed sigh—this was not how she wanted to spend her birthday evening. It was now nearing 2 a.m. and she just wanted to go home. Luckily, the Tokyo Emergency Room was efficient. She was surprised she didn’t have any broken bones from when the man kicked her, but she was definitely going to have a nasty bruise. She was glad that tomorrow was a Saturday so she could at least make up for what she didn’t get to do today—kind of.

Her clothes were more or less dry now thankfully, but she still wanted to get out of them. The nurse was going to get her pain prescriptions and she was kicking her legs back and forth on the hospital bed when there was a knock at her door.

She blinked and looked towards the entrance to see Daichi standing there awkwardly. Which was odd because he was always so confident—well from what she remembered.

“Daichi!” she exclaimed.

Just as he cleared his throat and spoke, “Yachi.”

Yachi blushed faintly at how they interrupted each other and Daichi stuck his hand behind the back of his head. Neither were certain where to begin. While Yachi was still quite an anxious individual, kind of hard not to be when your mom was emotionally abusive, she spoke up, “Um, Daichi…thank you for saving me. What are the chances?”

He gave her that smile that always made the girls’ volleyball team go wild when he took a step in closer and admitted, “I’m not sure, us Kurasano people just seem to have a knack for sticking together I suppose.”

His kind words pulled at her heart a bit when she asked, “W-what are you doing here? I have so many questions…”

“I have a few for you too,” he replied, “but before I get to them, how are you? Are you ok?”

She let out a mock laugh and looked up at the florescent lights, “Not really the best way to end the night, but no permanent physical damage at least. If you hadn’t been there…” she couldn’t finish the words as they seemed to catch in her throat.

Daichi was standing there right next to her with a gentle hand on her shoulder, “I know, but I was and now that I’m living in Tokyo if you need someone to come by or feel scared, just call me.” He knew it wasn’t going to be easy on her. Assault was never easy on anyone. If she didn’t have a good support system in place, and given her history of anxiety he remembered, she was probably going to be pretty traumatized or blaming herself.

She had no idea why, but she looked at his left hand instead of his face first—no ring. She just nodded at his offer for help. She couldn’t inconvenience him like that, but it did answer one of her questions. He was living here now.

He was still in his uniform and she read his badge—Sergeant Sawamura. He always was a great leader. He cleared his throat again and this time she looked at his face before he handed her a wrapped fugashi. Her eyes widened when he nervously laughed, “Um, happy belated birthday.”

She blinked a few times before she replied, “Oh my, um, thank you, Cap—Daichi. How did you know?” How could he remember something as simple as her favorite snack? That was over 15 years ago, not that she hadn’t seen him a few times here and there in-between. But still…he was always on a different level.

He chuckled a little and admitted, “It was one of the questions that the medics were asking you—plus I kind of had to look at your record when I was filing my arrest report.”

She swallowed a little when he continued, “We didn’t find the second assailant, so we are still on the lookout. We did catch the one who was attacking you when I got there. Do you remember anything about the second one? Could you see anything?”

She shook her head no and admitted, “No it was hard to see because of the rain—he did leave a very large bruise on my side from kicking me.”

Daichi’s face fell and he just nodded, “I’ll do everything I can to catch him.”

She gave him a polite thankful nod just as the nurse came back in.

“Oh is this your boyfriend?” the nurse suddenly asked, “You two are an adorable couple. Make sure you take good care of her tonight. How lucky are you that your boyfriend is a police officer?”

Yachi’s mouth fell open from the audacity of the woman and from her own humiliation. She didn’t know what to say, what could she say?!

Daichi cleared his throat and then asked her, “Do you need a lift home?”

She just kind of ignored the nurse as she got her prescriptions and admitted, “I um…don’t want to inconvenience you…” truth was she desperately wanted him to escort her home because she was scared to death. What if the man tries to find her?

Daichi seemed to give her a knowing smile and reassured her, “Yachi, it is no trouble at all—we actually don’t live that far from each other.” Because he looked that up too…

She gave him a polite nod and let him usher her through the ER. She paid her bill and was somewhat lost in her own thoughts. What was she going to do the next few days? She had been assaulted tonight…she needed to enroll in a self-defense class. She had been too weak. What if she had to work late and it happened again? Her mind was in threat mode that she didn’t even notice when Daichi said, this is my patrol car.

She blinked and just nodded before getting in the passenger side. Her body was absent mindedly going through motions of buckling herself in and sitting her things in her lap. She didn’t even notice that Daichi kept stealing glances at her. She was just scared.

* * *

Before she knew it, they were standing outside her apartment door. Her arms were trembling slightly when Daichi touched her gently again and asked, “Do you want me to go in with you to make sure everything is safe?”

She flinched a little but nodded her head. She felt his hand on her back as she unlocked her apartment door. It was normally a quiet building but even more so this late at night. She quickly invited him in and after they removed their shoes, he locked the door and stated, “This is so you know nobody can come in while we check everywhere.”

Why was he being so nice? It wasn’t like they had been that close. Yet as she watched him check her rooms she supposed that is just who he was. Such a Daddy—as Suga used to call him.

Once he was finished, their eyes met. Her body was still trembling a little and she needed to shower. She wanted to get that creeps germs off of her from earlier. Her skin where that asshat had touched her felt like it was on fire, but she was so nervous. She could just tell she was making Daichi uncomfortable when she thanked him again, “Thank you so much, Daichi…I…I…”

He was by her in an instant and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. If she didn’t know better, he looked like was once again struggling to say something. Instead he nodded and asked, “If it’s all right, I’d like to check up on you tomorrow? I have the day off.”

A huge weight seemed to press down on her. She could hear her mom’s voice in her head about being a burden and weak. She desperately wanted to clutch on to him and cry for some reason but instead she just said, “I don’t want to bother you—I’m sure you have…”

“It will not be a bother, Yachi,” he cut her off with a firm yet compassionate tone.

She just nodded and then he pulled out a piece of paper with some numbers on it. “This is my cell, please call me if you need anything,” he stated, “I promise, you won’t be an inconvenience.”

“Ok,” she quietly replied and took the note.

He gave her another worried glance before he stated, “Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow—lock this door right behind me ok?”

“Ok,” she quietly replied again, her body going back into just barely functioning mode.

Then she gave him a polite smile as though to show him she’d be ok. He nodded, but seemed torn before he turned to leave, “Goodnight, Yachi.”

“Goodnight,” she replied before closing the door and locking it behind him.

She felt like a zombie as she stripped down and went to her bathroom. Her arms seemed to have a mind of their own as she readied a hot shower. But as soon as the hot water hit her skin, she sunk to the floor and began to cry. She was all alone.

* * *

**Please comment, kudos, and bookmark! :D**


	2. Pamper Yachi Day

**Thank you for the support for this new fandom! I’m pretty excited and look forward to writing more. Especially them getting closer and more humorous parts I have planned! <3**

**I just think the important thing to note about how the story starts is if you have not experienced sexual assault, each victim handles coping with it differently. Given Yachi’s anxiety, I see her as going to be questioning herself a lot. Her mom, in my eyes at least, was a hard ass which caused some mental distress that will resurface a little with what happened to her in Chapter 1. I just think it’s important to note that nobody’s experience is exactly the same as another person’s nor is what happened the victim’s fault.**

**Anyways, please enjoy! I look forward to the happier bits between them!!! Buuuuut, I did throw in some humor to help with this chapter since it kind of heavy too.**

* * *

Daichi could feel the tension in his face—he had been frowning since he left Yachi’s apartment. He didn’t wish what happened on anyone, but he remembered how Yachi was always a very anxious individual. If only he had gotten there sooner…what if he hadn’t gotten there at all? She didn’t deserve that—no woman did. She was so small too and attempted to put up a fight, but she shouldn’t have had to. He wanted to throttle whoever her boss was for making her work so late and being alone. What a shitty way to spend a 30th birthday.

He threw his keys down on his entry way table and kicked his shoes off. The fear in her eyes kept showing in his mind over and over again. He had helped so many victims over the years, but this was different. This was personal; he knew her. His heart ached because there was something in the back of his head that was telling him it was his fault. Logically he knew it wasn’t, but he had been the Captain when she joined, he saw all of them still as his responsibility in some ways. He knew that was absurd, but it was a thought he could never fully shake. They were his crowlings. He felt like he sent her out into the world unprepared. She wasn’t surrounded by a team anymore that would have her back—she was alone in this world…like him except she was more vulnerable just because she was a cute, young female.

It was so late, but he still showered and got ready for bed—Yachi never leaving his mind. He’d help her through this. She didn’t have to suffer alone. Although, getting her to agree to let him help would probably be the hardest part. He remembered Hinata saying how Yachi’s mom was hard on her, he didn’t know what type of support she’d have and didn’t want to presume and yet…he couldn’t seem to be ok with the idea of just casually checking on her as though she meant nothing. But what right did he really have?

He remembered lots of small things about her; how she had been Villager B, how excited she was when Kageyama and Hinata landed their new quick attack that she had helped with, and how she had been with him when he got injured during their game. He was suddenly even more thankful he had moved to Tokyo.

After he put on his pajama bottoms, he crawled into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He made a vow to himself that he’d catch that son of a bitch and he’d protect Yachi—even if all he could do was help protect her from her own anxiety.

* * *

Yachi wasn’t sure how much sleep she had gotten—or if she got any at all. She felt…dead—or something close. She clung to a pillow in her bed with all the lights still off and the curtains drawn closed. She had no idea what time it was nor had the strength to check he phone. All she felt was a hollow pain.

She tried to swallow but couldn’t. Her mind somehow registered she was dehydrated, but she didn’t really care. She thought about all the things she had wanted to do today. She wanted to go to the store and pick out all sorts of good things. Her original plan was to make an authentic Italian spaghetti dinner like the one she had when she went to visit Kageyama in Italy. But the thought of leaving her apartment made her clutch her pillow tighter…what if Daichi hadn’t shown up last night? Would she still even be alive?

She wanted to cry but the tears weren’t coming. She’d have to wait and schedule a therapy appointment until Monday. She was going to have two whole days…all alone and nothing but her mind to keep her company.

She nearly fell out of her bed when her phone went off. It was just a text, but the sound was enough to startle her.

She blinked in surprise when she saw it was from Kageyama…

_Kagyeama: Calling in 15 minutes if you have a second?_

She leaned up and rubbed her eyes. It was 9 a.m. in Tokyo…why was he calling her at 3 a.m. his time?”

_Yachi: Of course! ^__^_

Her face did not match her emoji at all, but she supposed she better get up and make herself presentable. She didn’t want to worry Kageyama. Not that he ever really got worried about anything other than volleyball. 

She got up begrudgingly and went to the bathroom to do a quick make-up routine and brush her teeth. But when she looked at herself in the mirror, she let out a gasp. The bruise around her neck was intense…she looked awful. She hoped it eased up a little before she had to go back to work.

Tears finally started to form and she smacked her face. She didn’t have time to dwell or wallow in pity. Besides if Kageyama was calling her at 3 a.m. his time it had to be important. Her mind was telling her to stop being so selfish.

Her hair was a little longer than it had been in high school. She didn’t have time to super duper fix it, so she put it in a side messy bun before she put on a turtleneck to cover her neck. She finally decided to turn on some lights and open the blinds. It was a beautiful day outside which oddly made her feel worse. She almost wished it were still raining so she’d have a better excuse to do nothing all day. Her brain hurt…it was like it was in overdrive or something. Logically she knew she had been assaulted and it was ok to take it easy, logically she knew she was safe now, logically she knew she’d get help and she’d recover…but her mind…it was her mom’s voice telling her it was her own fault for not paying attention to her surroundings, for not taking the proper precautions for working late, or maybe if she had been a better worker she would have not been working so late…

She grabbed her head and was shaking when she heard the FaceTime going off. She took a deep breath and double checked her appearance before she answered the phone to see a very exhausted looking Kageyama.

She blinked and asked, “Kageyama, is everything alright? You look…”

He quickly bowed and interrupted, “I’m so sorry, Yachi! Please forgive me! I kept telling myself I was going to call you after work and then I forgot you were six hours ahead! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Her heart suddenly felt a little lighter and she honestly couldn’t help but genuinely smile and laughed, “Kageyama, how long have you lived in Italy now? You always seem to forget our time zones.”

“I know! It’s just…ughh,” he sighed before he looked back up, “Time is just stupid, but at least I have a better excuse than that jackass Hinata!”

“Huh?” she asked now very confused but then her eyes widened in a happy surprise when ginger hair joined the chat. She hadn’t expected a three way call but it made her feel so incredibly happy.

“YACHI!! I’M SO SORRY!” Hinata yelled as he bowed too.

“Too late jackass! I apologized first!” Kageyama sneered.

Hinata’s face puckered up in sadness and before Yachi could even ask what was wrong, Kageyama got that dark menacing look on his face that still made Hinata sweat, “Go on—tell her what you were doing!”

“I…um…well…you see…” Hinata began to murmur as Kageyama made him sweat.

The pair really hadn’t changed—they were still the same lovable weirdos. She should have known last night they both had reasons. While she did give them the benefit of the doubt, she still missed seeing them. But this call…it was helping her so much.

“I was coaching at a youth volleyball camp and this 15 year old challenged me…I didn’t see the water puddle and well I kinda slipped…” Hinata admitted, “I had to get stiches last night.”

“Oh my gosh, are you ok?” Yachi blinked in surprise.

Kageyama on the other hand busted out laughing, “TELL HER WHERE YOU HAD TO GET STICHES, DUMBASS!”

“Hey! I don’t want to talk about my privates in front of Yachi!” Hinata yelled back.

Yachi’s face blushed a little and Kageyama continued his taunting, “You are so lame, Hinata. Letting some 15-year-old beat you on top of having to get stiches on your ass.”

“Oh yeah! Well with your scary ass face, you probably still can’t get a girlfriend!” Hinata smack talked back.

Yachi didn’t know what came over her, but she started laughing. This was familiar. They were her friends. She wished she could tell them though what had happened…

She didn’t know how long they bickered, and she didn’t care, when Kageyama added, “So hey, I’ll be flying back home in November for Asahi’s wedding.”

Her eyes widened when she nodded, “That’s great. We all need to go out together when you get back.”

Kageyama nodded and Hinata gave her his usual grin. Then they both looked at her awkwardly for a moment before Hinata added, “Look Yachi, we feel really bad about not contacting you yesterday so we sent you some pretty flowers and chocolates. They should deliver around noon. We hope you like them.”

Her eyes filled with tear before she replied, “Wow…that is so thoughtful you guys. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, we did,” Hinata corrected her, “You are dearest friend and you always send us cool stuff. Now that I’m back in Japan, maybe we can meet up soon?”

She nodded and couldn’t help as a few tears fell, “That would be really nice, Hinata. Thank you both again. I’ll send you a pic of them when they get here.”

The three then talked about random stuff they had been doing for a few more minutes. Yachi could feel her heart sinking with each minute passing by. She wanted them to hug her. She wanted to tell them what happened…but would they judge her? What would they say? She couldn’t do that to them. She didn’t want them to have to carry her burden. She was alone in this.

After they said their goodbyes and she hung up, the tears finally started to fall more. She was so alone.

Her phone buzzed once more, and she looked down to see a message from her Mom…

_Mother: Happy Belated Birthday, Yachi. I had to work extra late at a retreat last night, but I’m sure you understand now. Hoping your job is going well and you are putting in your best effort. *Kiss kiss* Mom._

Her heart sank a little more before she replied…

_Yachi: Thank you, Mother. Of course—working extra hard here._

She sat her phone down and buried her face in her knees. She hugged her chest tightly. She was alone. So alone.

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._ **

She fell out of her chair from the sudden sound and her body was hit with a rush of adrenaline. The delivery was still a few hours away. It couldn’t be that. She didn’t want to answer. What if it was the rapist again? What if he shot her if she got too close to the door?!

Her phone then lit up with a text. Her hand was shaking. She should call the police. Someone was here.

Her eyes skimmed over it before they widened.

_Hey, this is Daichi. Sorry, I should have called before I came over and wanted to check on you. Sorry if my knock scared you._

Daichi? Here? Did she give him her phone number? Oh yeah…he was going to check on her tomorrow…which is today.

Her body rose as she carried herself to the front door. She was shaking a little when she peaked through the hole and saw him standing there with coffee and a box of something.

She gulped before she unlocked the door and opened it. She knew surprise was probably still on her face when he gave her a warm smile.

“Good morning, Yachi. I brought over some coffee and some sweets,” he stated in his usual calm voice.

She had always liked his voice. The way he could instantly instill fear or lift the team up with just a few words—it was impressive. Many of the guys joked and called him Dad, but in truth he kind of was a very parental figure in a lot of ways. He was just so dominant and could lead the entire room. She often looked up to him. She wished she was more like him.

She finally stopped gawking and replied, “Oh, um…thank you…you didn’t have to. Please come in though.”

He gave her a polite nod and entered her home. He found her apartment to be cute—just like her really. Even though most of the lights were still out, he could tell normally it was very bright and cozy. She had little plants everywhere, soft pink and blue décor, an immaculate kitchen, and a lovely balcony.

“I apologize again for not calling first—I just…” he admitted before he paused. She looked like she hadn’t got any sleep. It made his heart ache more, “I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Her eyes widened in shock. She was burdening him…she knew it…

He didn’t touch her, but he looked down so that she didn’t have anywhere else to look. His presence was almost overstimulating her brain.

“Yachi, I can’t begin to imagine everything that is going through your mind—and you don’t have to talk to me about it if you don’t want to. But trust me—I want to be here today if you will allow it. Do I look like the type of guy that does something he doesn’t want to do?” he asked.

She thought carefully about that for a moment. While Daichi was very responsible, from what she remembered, no…he didn’t seem like he’d do something against his will.

She shook her head no and then simply lead him further into her apartment. She fidgeted with the bottom of her turtleneck and was unsure as to what to say or do. Daichi seemed to pick up on this when he stated in his calm voice again, “Why don’t you have a seat. What type of pastry would you like? I brought blueberry muffins, strawberry turnovers, peach tarts…and how do you like your coffee?”

She blushed; he was her guest. Her body began to tremble a little when he added, “Think of this day as Pamper Yachi day. We can do whatever you want.”

Why was she having trouble talking? Why could she only just stare at the man who saved her? Why were tears falling out of her eyes again?

He waited for her to respond when she quietly said, “The strawberry one sounds nice…and I like cream and sugar in my coffee…”

He gave her a polite smile before searching through her kitchen to find a plate and fork. His eyes widened a little when he saw cute pink plates only. It seemed very her. It was easy enough to navigate around her kitchen. No surprise to him that everything was in what seemed to be in the perfect place, perfectly organized, and not even a cup turned a different direction.

He added some cream and sugar to her coffee and sat down her food in front of her. It was important that he got her to eat a little something. He had stayed up reading how to help assault victims last night. There were lots of things to do and not to do that he read. Today what he felt was most vital was just showing she wasn’t alone—even if he was just physically here and making sure she ate. If she wanted him to leave, he would. He wanted to help, but he didn’t want to overstep his bounds. Yet his heart pulled at him when he looked at her. He could barely see the bruises peeking out from over the turtleneck.

“Thank you,” she quietly spoke before taking a sip of the coffee. It was still nice and warm and seemed to hit her soul perfectly.

She carefully watched as he picked out a treat too and some coffee before he sat opposite of her. This was so weird. The former captain of the volleyball club was here…taking care of her! What would Kageyama and Hinata say?!

* * *

They sat quietly for a long time and she realized she was probably making him uncomfortable. She cleared her throat before taking another drink and asked, “So what brought you to Tokyo?”

He gave her a polite smile; he actually didn’t mind silence. Living alone for so long it was just something you got used to. “Asahi meddling mostly,” he admitted.

She tilted her head and suddenly the voices in her mind began to calm a little, not gone, but just a little quieter. “Oh?” she asked for clarification.

Daichi sighed and smiled. He had such a nice smile. “Yeah, well I love Miyagi prefecture. I know I always will, but I just felt like life was passing me by. I needed a new challenge.”

She smiled faintly at that—it’s why she too moved to Tokyo. Then she added, “I understand—Asahi must be excited that you are here though?”

Daichi chuckled, “Very much, we are going to meet up tomorrow. He has convinced me to join his volleyball league.”

“Oh wow, you both still play too?” she asked in surprise. She knew a Kageyama and Hinata made careers out of Volleyball, but a lot of others she had lost track with. Most just had their own leagues or played in college—she thinks Nishinoya was somewhere in Europe fishing right now. They all took different paths.

“Mostly just for fun,” Daichi admitted, “I was Captain of my police unit’s team—it was pretty fun. I guess I never really wanted to stop playing.”

She smiled faintly at that and nodded, “I love watching Kageyama’s and Hinata’s games. I know they are both moving more towards looking into coaching now though—we can’t stay young forever.”

Daichi chuckled a little louder this time, “You make it sound like you are all ready to go into a retirement home.”

“I probably would with them,” she giggled at the image of an old Kageyama yelling at a deaf Hinata, “They would make it exciting and try to outdo each other with everything.”

Daichi nodded in agreement, “I’m glad they are still a pair of knuckleheads and that you are all still close.”

She couldn’t deny that with how they had acted earlier with her. Then before she knew it, she was talking about them and how they had just called her, how Hinata hurt his butt, and that Kageyama would be coming to Asahi’s wedding.

Daichi was laughing so hard he was nearly crying at Hinata and then nodded about Kageyama coming to the wedding. He cleared his throat before he asked, “I take it you are going too?”

She beamed a little, “Yes, I got the invitation this week. It is so gorgeous and so sweet that they are going to get married in a botanical garden! Have you met Yuki yet?” In fact, she was secretly pumped about the wedding, because the whole volleyball team was coming, and it would be the first time they were all reunited in a long time.

Daichi nodded, “Yeah, Asahi brought her along the last time Suga, he, and I met up. She’s…”

“Very bold,” Yachi blurted out before she covered her mouth, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that!”

Daichi just laughed harder, “No, don’t apologize. You took the words right out of my mouth. It kind of makes sense though. Asahi is a gentle giant of a man—I’m glad he found such a strong and confident woman to have his back. He deserves to be happy.”

Yachi suddenly had the mental image of Asahi being tied up in bed with his Dominatrix Yuki over him. Not that she assumed their relationship was like that—but Asahi didn’t seem like the Dom type. He was so anxious—just like her.

“I’m glad he found her too,” she admitted with a smile, “I went to dinner with them a few months ago. She wanted to set me up with her brother.”

She couldn’t recognize the look on Daichi’s face, but she added, “Luckily Asahi got me out of that—he recognized my normal panicked expression.”

She saw Daichi let out what appeared to be a relieved sigh but then her mind started back up. What if she did have a boyfriend? Would he have walked her home if she had been working late?

She heard Daichi clear his voice when he asked, “Do you want any more coffee or anything? If you have a maker, I can brew us some.”

She looked down and admitted, “No, I’m good—I try to just limit myself to one.”

“That’s a good girl,” he chuckled and suddenly her heart felt like it was in her throat.

She blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen. She’s certain he didn’t intend for it to sound the way it sounded.

He cleared his throat quickly and then smiled at her, “Is there anything in particular you want to do today?”

She blinked at him. Her mind was still just a sea of unknowns, but Daichi was really here…sitting across from her…and wanting to help.

“Um…I…” she whispered.

He simply smiled and asked, “What if we rent a movie or you tell me about the fun things you like about Tokyo?”

She blinked a little and then admitted, “A movie sounds really nice—want to watch Harry Potter?”

“That sounds fun,” he smiled and stood up.

She just looked down at her dirty dishes that normally she would clean promptly but she didn’t feel like it today. However, before she could take them to the sink at least, Daichi grabbed them from her and gave her a playful wink, “Pamper Yachi Day, remember?”

Her face blushed because why did that sound so…so? She didn’t know how it sounded but it made her flustered.

Then he asked, “Do you want to get the movie ready and I’ll take care of these?”

“U-um, sure,” she whispered. She couldn’t believe she was going to watch a movie in her apartment with him. How could her life change so drastically in a mere 12 hours? How did he not have a wife?!

It didn’t take long for her to get the movie loaded on her Roku and she fidgeted on the couch. Daichi came over with his coffee and surprisingly a water for her. He didn’t have to do that.

When he took a seat next to her, she suddenly realized how small her couch actually was. It wasn’t like she had many people over. None nearly as well built as Daichi was—no offense to Tanaka when he and Kiyoko would come visit.

“You know, I’ve never seen any of these movies,” Daichi chuckled.

“Really?” she blinked in surprise, “Have you read the books?”

He shook his head no and then she watched as he grabbed her fuzzy blue blanket from behind the couch and handed it to her. How did he know she wanted it? It had barely even registered in her mind.

“How many are there? Movies I mean,” he asked,

“Eight” she smiled back when she hit play on the first one.

“well, I guess it’s a good thing we have all day then,” he laughed.

She gave him a sideways look, but he kept his face looking at the TV…suddenly…she was feeling less alone and maybe just a tad safer.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	3. Can't Stop the Dark Thoughts

**Sorry this last update took a little longer. I needed to get the outline finalized for it.** **😊 Please enjoy!**

* * *

Yachi couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so at ease. Her day with Daichi had been so much fun and even though her mind kept trying to remind her how awful her birthday night had been, Daichi seemed to be right there with a hand to pull her out of the darkness. She had never really had that before. It felt warmer than coming home but her own anxiety was causing her to doubt that it was true or not. If she felt too much—would it be more than she could come back from?

She received the chocolates and flowers from Hinata and Kageyama—they were truly beautiful. The chocolates did not last long, but Daichi informed her that it was her pamper day so she should do whatever she wanted with no regrets. They ordered takeout and she finally got the sushi she had wanted the night before while they binged all the Harry Potter movies. He made her laugh so much by the questions he asked and how he shipped Hermione with Neville. She wished the day would never end.

Her eyes were barely staying open during the fifth film. She felt so warm and safe wrapped in her blanket that she didn’t even register when she did fall asleep and leaned over on his shoulder.

* * *

Even Daichi had let out a fierce yawn. He was having a good time and Yachi was still Yachi deep down, which made him very happy. Although she was still just a highly anxious individual, he couldn’t blame her for that and instead felt bad that she had never had anyone there to help her with it.

His eyes were starting to droop but they opened once he felt a small bump on his shoulder. He glanced over to see her golden head leaning against him. He smiled faintly and he had the urge to wrap his arm around her and pull her into a more comfortable position; however, he did not want to alarm her since she was not used to a male touching her. Instead he closed his eyes too as the movie continued to play.

* * *

Yachi let out a faint moan. She felt so warm but was on something much harder than her normal bed. It wasn’t uncomfortable…just a different sensation. She began to let out a deep catlike stretch when her hands brushed against someone’s face. Her eyes popped open and she saw that she was asleep on top of Daichi.

Her mind instantly went to panic mode. What would he think? Was she crushing him?! She felt utterly humiliated.

She wanted to jump up and run away but he did feel warm and if she did, would she disturb his sleep and wake him…thus alerting him of their condition?!

She was going to sneakily try and edge away. She did not want to come across as a harlot. Her body froze instantly when his large hand touched her head and he gently patted it. Her eyes widened in uncertainty before she heard him groan, “Morning.”

“M-morning Daichi!” she stammered out nervously and then instantly shot up.

She could hear him chuckle a little before his eyes opened and he looked at her. She tried not to make it too obvious when she swallowed but at this angle, she could see how ripped he was. He had been aesthetically pleasing even when she first met him. He always seemed more like a grownup than a teenager back then but today…he was without a doubt a man.

“How did you sleep?” he inquired—breaking her from her pervy thoughts (that quite honestly were not that pervy).

“Oh…um…I…” she began to stammer out but was too flustered to think too coherently. He leaned up and stretched next to her before she finally got out, “Really well.”

He popped his neck a little and chuckled, “Surprisingly me too. I can’t remember the last time I slept on a couch though.”

She blushed a little and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, “I’m sorry for falling asleep on you.”

His hand once again returned to her head before he replied in a husky tone, “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I should have carried you off to bed when you first began to doze off.”

She smiled faintly at him and was hit almost instantly with a terrible weight in her chest. It felt like a heavy balloon that could pop at any second.

She was falling into a dark pit of anxiety…

“Yachi,” Daichi whispered and it slowly began to pull her out of her thoughts.

She glanced over to him and she knew she probably looked like she could throw up on him when he began to rub his neck and admitted, “I know I don’t have a right or anything. I mean even when we were in club together, you and I were not particularly close. Not in the same way that you were with Hinata and Kageyama at least…” He met her eyes again and compassionately said in the firmest voice she had ever heard, “I want to be there for you through this Yachi. Anything you need. Don’t think of it as inconveniencing me or worried about what I will think of you. If you need me to remind you that you are not inconveniencing me—I can do that.”

The balloon in her chest felt like it had just deflated. She was stunned. What was she going to say? What could she say? Then without thinking too much she asked quietly, “Why though?”

She could see he was processing his next words, but he moved closer to her and simply said, “Crows stick together.”

Yeah…she figured it was something like that.

“Plus…” he added with a faint smile before he nudged her, “Who else is going to show me around Tokyo and take me to all the coolest places?”

She glanced over at him and saw he was trying to cheer her up. She was reminded of when he’d point out things to Tanka previously on how teams would try and purposely get him riled to distract him. He had apparently learned that she felt most valued when someone needed her—it’s why he was the Captain.

She faintly nodded and quietly replied, “All right…”

He studied her for a moment before he asked, “May I ask you something though and you can tell me it is too personal if you aren’t ready to talk about it.”

She began to shake a little but nodded. He then asked in a gentle tone, “Do you plan on going to work tomorrow or talking to someone about what has happened?”

“Yeah…I feel like I need to go to work…I have to follow-up on the large assignment I submitted on Friday,” she admitted.

She couldn’t make eye contact with him any longer before he asked, “Would you like to grab a bite after work tomorrow night then? I get off around 6 p.m. and you can take me to one of your favorite places.”

Her heart began to beat sporadically, and she wanted to ask _‘Why’_ again but chose to stay quiet. She supposed at least she wouldn’t be alone right after work tomorrow. A fear she hadn’t felt since she first moved to Tokyo.

She nodded and simply said, “That sounds nice…” She paused for a moment before she admitted, “But yes, I will contact a therapist. I had one when I first came to Tokyo…I know a lot of people look down on them but…”

“It’s not shameful to make yourself better,” he reassured her with a warm tone, “I’ve even had a counselor.”

“Really?” she asked in surprise, “You?”

He gently nodded and admitted, “My job is not always the easiest. Sometimes after seeing certain things…I knew I needed to talk to someone about them to process it. I’m doing great now but it’s nice knowing that if I ever need to reach out again, then I have options.”

Who was this man?! Did Asahi or Suga even know this about him? Why would he share it with her?!

Instead of voicing her many questions she blurted out, “You are really incredible, Daichi.”

She wanted to immediately throw her hands up back over her mouth, especially when she saw his cheeks get slightly crimson. He chuckled a little and replied, “You are pretty incredible too.”

Before she could argue with him, he asked, “Do you have plans this afternoon?”

She had a strict Sunday routine but honestly…she didn’t feel like doing any of it. Then Daichi continued, “I have my volleyball game with Asahi at 2 p.m. Would you like to come watch?”

“Me?!” she squeaked out.

He began to laugh before he stood up and stretched once more. Her heart sunk a little because it was 9 a.m. and she supposed he would have to leave soon. She was just kind of afraid of that…

“Yes, you,” he smirked, “You know a lot about volleyball and Asahi would probably love to see you.”

“Won’t he wonder why we are together though?” she asked quietly.

She saw Daichi’s face fall a little before he looked at her and replied, “Nobody has to know why we met. We can simply say we bumped into each other. It doesn’t have to be common knowledge unless you want it to be.”

She simply nodded and then admitted, “Watching you play volleyball again…it sounds really nice.”

He gave her a large grin before patting her head once more. The feeling sent excited chills through her veins and it took everything in her not to shudder from the unknown pleasure she was experiencing. Her chocolate eyes looked into his before he whispered, “I’ll come pick you up at Noon then. Would you be up for some lunch before?”

“That sounds…” she tried to find the words, “Really nice.”

“Good,” he grinned even wider, “I’ll run to my apartment and get cleaned up a bit before I come pick you back up.”

Her heart was pounding so loudly that she could barely think straight. What was she doing? Why did she want to just go along with this? Did he pity her?

She simply nodded but stood to escort him. She wasn’t sure what to do. What she needed to do.

He grabbed his jacket while she stood awkwardly fidgeting. He glanced over at her and gave her a faint smile. She froze when his hand cupped her cheek gently and he stated calmly, “I’ll see you soon. Will you lock the door behind me?”

She faintly nodded and did as she was asked. When the door clicked closed and he left. A sudden emptiness filled her and she missed his presence. She shouldn’t…she didn’t have a right to. Yet she did. She felt like some stupid schoolgirl idolizing some man that would never be into her. Yet being near someone like him that was so kind and warm…it made her feel hopeful despite everything that had happened. She felt selfish and didn’t want to suck out his light…she was a burden and he wouldn’t be able to convince her otherwise.

* * *

Daichi let out a heavy sigh on his way back to his apartment. He didn’t want to push Yachi in any way, but he didn’t want her to be alone. He didn’t know if he was crossing a line. The fact that he was wondering about it so much meant he probably was. Yet if she wanted him gone, he would be and be respectful. But would Yachi be that brave to tell him? He didn’t know.

His brows were furrowed in frustration. She was such a beautiful young woman with so much ahead of her. He didn’t want to let this incident define her and wanted to be there to help. He was glad she was going to seek help but felt terrible when she admitted that something had caused her to go when she first moved to Tokyo. He didn’t know how many close friends she had here but knew Kikyoko would be coming a few weeks with Tanaka for Asahi’s bachelor party. He’s certain the two girls would hang out, but he couldn’t pry too much. If he brought it up with any of the guys, they’d be all over him—wanting to make sure Ya-chan was safe. Even if he asked a simple question. Obviously Asahi would already start to wonder today anyways, so he supposed it didn’t matter. He just knew that if any of the males from the old club knew what had happened to Yachi, he’d have a team of men trying to sign up to be police officers. Even Tsukashima would try and hunt the man down.

For now, he’d just take it a little at a time. She’d be coming with him this afternoon and for now, that was enough.

* * *

Daichi didn’t take long to get ready and head back to Yachi’s apartment. His heart leapt up in his throat a little when she came out in her old Kurasano track jacket. He chuckled because he was wearing one too. Granted he had to purchase one as an Alumnus because he had grown much since his high school days, but it was heartwarming seeing them both in their old school colors.

He noticed she had hers zipped up pretty high to cover the bruising around her neck. He could tell she was self-conscious about it, so he tried to help take her mind off of it. He knew her fears and anxiety weren’t going to go away. She’d have some trauma for a while and that was ok. He held out his arm for her which made her blush, “So, what type of food sounds good to you?”

“Um…I’m not sure,” she admitted but accepted his arm, “You are the one about to play soon. Possibly something light? I know you love Shoyu Ramen…maybe we could do that afterwards?”

He blinked in surprise and asked in shock, “You remember that?”

She was still blushing a little and admitted, “Yeah…Kind of like how you knew what my favorite treat was.”

The entered her apartment complex’s elevator and he replied, “I’m flattered and that does sound amazing. What if before we just grab something at a little café?”

“That sounds really nice,” she whispered.

“Good,” he replied in a husky tone and if he didn’t know better—he thought he saw her shudder. He hoped he didn’t repulse her, yet she kept ahold of his arm.

* * *

Yachi was trying not to shake when they entered the community gymnasium. What would Asahi say?! Would he suspect something? Would she start crying?!

They were no longer arm in arm after lunch, but it had been such a pleasant lunch. She was a bit jumpy, afraid to talk to strangers, etc. but Daichi never made her feel like that was odd. Instead he sat so she could have her back to the wall and see everyone and ordered for her. He made her feel so safe.

The community gym was large and very clean. She could already hear a group of people in the court and she smiled at the memories. She looked over to Daichi and asked, “Are you excited?”

He let out a faint chuckle and admitted, “You know, I actually think I am. I guess about as ready as I’ll ever be. I was never like Kageyama or Hinata…I just enjoyed playing.”

“You were our anchor,” she admitted with a smile.

It was his turn to look a little off-guard when she simply continued, “No matter how bad things got, you had us…all of us.”

Before he could thank her, a familiar face came through. Yachi couldn’t help but jump when she heard Asahi’s deep voice, “Daichi! And…Ya-chan!! Isn’t this a surprise!?”

“Hey Asahi,” Dachi greeted one of his oldest friends as Asahi came to greet them.

Yachi found it amusing how Asahi more or less looked exactly the same—maybe just a bit more muscular like Daichi. The two males bumped fists before he turned to her. She gave him a polite bow before she greeted him, “Good Afternoon, Asahi.”

He bowed back and admitted, “It’s so good to see you, Yachi! Yuki will be sad she couldn’t make it today. How on earth did you two run into each other?”

Yachi felt like she froze in terror. She was a terrible liar. So bad that even Hinata would know when she had been lying.

“We actually don’t live that far apart, and circumstances just brought us together,” Daichi replied coolly.

She glanced over at him and Asahi seemed content enough with the response, so he let it go. “Well, I am so excited to see you both. Come on, I’ll show you where you can watch Ya-chan.”

The two followed Asahi into the gymnasium. It looked like there were a few community teams playing and Yachi was given a front row seat near a small boy who was the child of one of the players. She watched as Daichi gave her a faint smile and she wished them both luck while they went to warm up.

Once far enough away, Asahi looked at Daichi and smirked, “Just ran into each other huh?”

Daichi didn’t give anything away with his facial expression so Asahi simply grinned, “Break her heart and the old squad will break you—Captain.”

At that Daichi chuckled. He didn’t give anything away about Yachi, because it was not his secret to share. Instead he simply replied, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	4. One Day at a Time

**Hope everyone is having a good week! To the Americans, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope this story finds you well when you need a break from family drama or if you are spending it alone will help you feel less alone.**

**To everyone else, have a blessed day and stay safe out there! <3**

* * *

“Sergeant Daichi!” one of his detectives called out, “There has been another assault!”

“Get it on the board, Sata,” Daichi replied grimly after he poured himself some more coffee. It had been over a month since Yachi’s attack and since then, there had been two additional assaults. The only connection between the women were that they were all around 30, blonde, and professional women coming home late from work. It made his gut wrench in pain now thinking about Yachi could have been one of the girl’s dead—but he had been there.

His team, including his commanding officer all went to the board and watch Sato and Ito put up the case information—another blonde.

His commanding officer asked, “Sergeant, do you think this is the work of a serial killer?”

Daichi looked at the evidence presented and nodded, “Yes, we need to contact every precinct in the Tokyo police department. This should be our top priority. We need to question the criminal we caught last month again—his story isn’t adding up and we need more details on this second assaulter.”

A grim air hung in the room and all Daichi could think about was what if this serial killer tried to find Yachi again—she was the one who got away…

He’d do everything in his power to keep her safe. She meant more to him than just old club members. The times he spent with her brightened his dark, monotonous days. He wanted more but he wouldn’t rush her.

“Make sure to contact the local news too,” the Captain stated, “Sergeant Daichi, let’s catch this sick son of a bitch.”

“Yes, Sir,” Daichi agreed as his own beautiful blonde entered his mind.

* * *

Yachi was typing away at her workstation. Her colleagues were all goofing off as usual while she was typing away so she could get off on time. It had been over a month since her assault. She and Daichi were spending so much time together and the guilt was weighing on her. She didn’t deserve to have someone as wonderful as him in her life. Her jaw clenched from her own mental assault on herself and she clicked a little too hard on her mouse when she recapped her therapy session, she had the evening before…

_Mrs. Yamamoto asked her, “Why are you feeling guilty about accepting the help from Sawamura Daichi?”_

_Yachi fidgeted in her seat. Mrs. Yamamoto had helped her when she first came to Japan. She knew she was a safe woman to confide in, but she worried…she worried that if she spoke the words out loud then it would become a self-fulfilling prophecy._

_Mrs. Yamamoto just waited patiently when Yachi finally tried to speak, “I just…I just don’t feel like I deserve it.”_

_“Can you explain to me why?” Mrs. Yamamoto asked with a faint reassuring smile that Yachi was safe._

_Yachi swallowed hardly, “He’s just so…strong. I’m so weak. I try my best and work hard, but every time I still hear my Mother’s voice in my head—telling me I should be better, telling me I’m not doing enough…”_

_“Yachi,” Mrs. Yamamoto smiled warmly, “What do we say to those thoughts in our brain?”_

_Yachi took a deep sigh and admitted, “Acknowledge we hear them and thank them—that part is just trying to protect me.”_

_“Did you design your brain?” Mrs. Yamamoto asked politely._

_“No,” Yachi admitted._

_“So, you know that you have no control over the intrusive thoughts,” Mrs. Yamamoto reminded her compassionately, “Just acknowledge them is all you need to do.”_

_Yachi nodded in understanding but her heart and mind still felt anxious, “B-but…why do you think he is helping me?” she blurted out._

_Mrs. Yamamoto nearly chucked but countered with, “Yachi, why do you believe you are unworthy of his compassionate affections?”_

_Yachi blushed a little at the word ‘affection’. She thought about it hard for a moment. She knew she didn’t do anything wrong when those men attacked her. That was entirely on them. She was working hard and being a good citizen. She didn’t deserve what they forced on her. But with Daichi…She looked at her therapist and admitted, “Besides being friends with Hinata, Kageyama, Kikoyo and the other members of the volleyball club—I never felt wanted…”_

_“Is that your fault?” her therapist encouraged._

_“No…” Yachi sighed._

_Mrs. Yamamoto smiled and nodded, “No it is not. Your upbringing is not your fault. Your mother’s actions are not your fault. Your father’s lack of presence is not your fault.”_

_Yachi looked down at her clenched fists when her therapist continued, “So…from what you have described from Mr. Sawamura—he does not seem the type to get pushed around easily or do anything against his will. Yet he chooses to help you. Why do you think that is?”_

_“Probably guilt,” Yahci admitted as she slumped down and put her face in her hands._

_“Guilt? Hmmmm…” Mrs. Yamamoto mused, “And how have you guilted him?”_

_Yachi thought hard on that question. She didn’t know. Then she said, “Maybe he thinks I’m weak or suicidal or something. He just was always there to support us when we were teenagers. He was so reliable…Seeing me get hurt probably upset him.”_

_“Have you acted suicidal in front of him or had those thoughts on your own?” Mrs. Yamamoto asked seriously._

_“No, more like just wishing pain would end but not plans and I know I don’t want to do that,” Yachi stated firmly, “It sucks what happened but it wasn’t my fault and eventually I know I will be better.”_

_Mrs. Yamamoto nodded and continued with her notes, “So in reference to Mr. Sawamura, have you asked him why he wants to help?”_

_She nodded, “He said because crows stick together.”_

_Mrs. Yamamoto looked at her and simply asked, “Yachi, are you having a hard time with his help because you could see yourself falling in love with him?”_

_Yachi let out a pained sound from her throat. She both loved and hated therapy sometimes. Mrs. Yamamoto didn’t hold back. Yachi fidgeted a little and whispered, “He’s just unlike any other male I’ve met. He’s warm and I’m afraid he will eventually see me how I’ve seen myself for so many years. He deserves a strong, beautiful woman that is just as amazing as he is. The more time he spends with me, the less likely he will find her. Or worse…he will find her and then I’ll be…alone again…”_

_Mrs. Yamamoto paused for a minute before she asked, “You fear he will abandon you too?”_

_Yachi nodded in shame._

_“You’ve been doing amazing work, Yachi. What I ask you to work on this next week is your self-care and compassionate techniques—that way you start to see yourself how I see you and others do again,” Mrs. Yamamoto said in a compassionate tone, “All the things you listed Mr. Sawamura deserves—you are those things.”_

_Yachi blushed and then her therapist added, “If he is genuine, he will let you know and won’t abandon you. I know it’s hard—and you should try to give him the benefit of the doubt that his intensions are good.”_

_“I’ll do my best,” Yachi smiled faintly._

_“That’s all we can do,” Mrs. Yamamoto reminded her._

Yachi’s brain was put back into the workday. She blinked when she saw it was 5:20 p.m. Her eyes widened and she began to gather her things quickly because she and Daichi were going to go to a market tonight and cook a meal together at her apartment. She was pretty excited because tomorrow night she’d be spending the evening with Shimizu, Yuki, and some other girls for Yuki’s bachelorette party. Yachi was hosting at her apartment because Yuki’s request was a simple girl’s night in. That is something Yachi could easily do so she offered to host. It would help make her feel safe too.

Yachi had just entered the main lobby at work to exit she heard a few female colleagues whisper to each other excitedly, “Oh my god, look at him. He can put me in handcuffs any day.”

“Handcuffs?” Yachi whispered in confusion with her brows furrowed. Then her heart stopped when she saw Daichi in full uniform looking as sexy as ever.

She screamed at her brain to stop mind stripping him. He quickly found her in the crowd and didn’t even seem to hear the women that asked him if he needed help finding something. A faint blush coated her checks when she greeted him, “Evening, Daichi.”

“Evening, Yachi,” he grinned before he held something out to her.

She blinked in surprise and saw a small pastry box with a fruit tart inside. Her eyes shown in excitement before she replied, “This is sooo cute! Thank you, Daichi.”

“Yes, it is,” he smiled as they began to walk out, “It reminded me of you.”

Her face blushed a little more and she shivered when the cool fall air nipped at their faces. She didn’t want to read into anything but at the same time—she couldn’t let but allow his praise to fill her a little.

“So how was your day?” she asked politely. They were walking so close and she heard an elderly stranger comment on how cute a couple they were. Her face blushed harder at the comment and wondered if Daichi would be offended.

Her daydreams ended when she heard him let out a heavy sigh. She looked up at him and saw his tired expression, “Tokyo police department is much different than Miyagi Prefecture. I like the challenge—but some days are just harder than others. Today was hard”

She nodded in empathetic understanding. The city life was much faster paced than their former lives in Miyagi Prefecture. While she knew there were many aspects of his job he couldn’t talk about, she didn’t want him to feel alone. He had helped her so much…She looked up at him again and offered, “If you are too tired to hang out, I understand.”

He huffed playfully at that and rubbed her head gently, “Are you kidding? Hanging out with you is what I look forward to the most about Tokyo.”

A deep crimson color painted her face. She accepted what he was saying as truth when she asked, “Is there something in particular you’d like to do?”

“Well I know we were going to go to the market, and we wanted to try that Spanish recipe I found,” he admitted.

She nodded her head before he asked, “But instead of trying something new…could we make some curry? It’s the perfect weather.”

She laughed a little and admitted, “That sounds good to me.”

* * *

She genuinely felt happy when they got back to her apartment. She told him about her day while they washed and diced vegetables and put them in her pressure cooker for fast homemade curry. He drank a Kirin Ichiban beer while she had a small glass of plum wine. They shared her tart he got her, pre-dinner, even though he tried to say he didn’t want any.

When she plated them up some bowls, she inquired, “Are you excited about tomorrow?”

He thanked her for the bowl and laughed, “About as ready as I’ll ever be. It’s a shame that some of the others couldn’t get off work for the bachelor party but at least they will all be there for the wedding. It’ll be nice to see Nishinoya and Ennoshita; I haven’t seen him in a long while.”

Yachi smiled and nodded. When she took her first bite of curry she hummed in delight. It was perfect comfort food. She admitted, “I can’t wait to see Shimizu. It’ll be nice to catch up with her. I wish we lived closer.”

Daichi smiled faintly at her, “You two have remained close, that is good. Shimizu always had a hard time making friends—especially girls. I am glad you two have had each other.”

“If it wasn’t for her, I never would have met all of you,” she beamed at him, “Plus, she is like the sister I never had.”

“Yes, we are both lucky in that way because I never would have met you either,” he smirked at her.

She tried not to shiver and if she didn’t know better, she could have sworn his smirk widened just a little. She had so many things she wanted to ask him, but her anxiety kept her from asking them. Instead she tried to enjoy the moment and kept reminding herself that he wanted to be here with her.

Still…if he ever left…she wasn’t sure how her heart would handle it.

* * *

The next evening, she was fidgeting around with all of the snacks and drinks she had set out for her guests. There would be about five girls there in total and she was so nervous. Asahi’s fiancé was so intense who apparently hadn’t been close to man girl’s either because she was so driven. She slightly reminded her of her mom and was afraid she’d ruin the bachelorette party now—mostly for Asahi because she didn’t want to lose his friendship.

She about jumped out of her little light blue dress when her doorbell rang. Daichi had helped her install a nice security system and her heart nearly beat out of her chest when she saw Shimizu and Tanaka in the hall outside waiting for her on her screen.

“Coming!” she cried and bound towards the door. She ripped the door open and flung herself into Shimizu’s arms.

The two girls laughed and Shimizu twirled Yachi around like a little doll. She could hear Tanaka laugh when the gruff young man belted out, “What’s up Little Sister?”

It made Yachi’s heart swell with pride that Shimizu and Tanaka had adopted her into their family. She excitedly told them, “I’m so happy to see you both!”

“We are happy to see you too,” Shimizu replied before sitting her down.

She looked over at Tanaka and was about to give him a familial hug too when she saw tears in his eyes. The two women tilted their heads before Tanaka wailed, “My Little Ya-chan—so grown up! The men better be treating you with respect here in Tokyo! They aren’t as kind as us Karasuno gents.”

Shimizu had a flat expression from her husband’s antics and Yachi just laughed at him and hugged him anyways which made him cry harder.

Then surprisingly Shimizu stated, “We just got a text from Asahi, if it’s ok with you, he will drop of Yuki and the guys will meet up here before you head out. I guess her brother is also coming and he lives on the opposite side of Tokyo and your place is right in the middle.”

“O-oh, ok—that’s no problem,” she stammered out. Her heart was pounding wildly because that meant Daichi would be coming here too. They had fallen asleep at her place again last night. It seemed to be a reoccurring theme now. She felt guilty because she always seemed to want more time with him and OH GOD—SHE HAD PENIS SHAPED THINGS INSIDE! SHE HAD TO HIDE THEM!”

Shimizu noticed the shift in Yachi, since they had been friends for so long, she tilted her head and asked, “Hitoka, what is it?”

“W-well…I-I-I…ummm…t-there is umm…” she began to fidget around, “U-um s-stuff for a b-bachelorette party in m-my apartment.”

Tanaka looked thoroughly confused whereas Kiyoko blurted out, “Ah, you mean penis shaped things.”

Yachi and Tanaka both gasped in horror, for different reasons obviously.

Yachi nodded in shame and admitted, “Yes,” before she bowed to them both.

Tanka fell to his knees and looked up at the ceiling and prayed, “Kamisama, it is your devoted Tanaka—please pray for my little sister’s soul.”

Yachi screamed in horror because she didn’t want to be on the gods’ wrong side. Shimizu let out a slight happy sigh and then stated, “Come on, Hitoka. We can hide some stuff because knowing Nishinoya, he will want to see your apartment.”

Yachi nodded in horror and Tanaka stayed on the hallway floor praying to the gods.

* * *

Yachi felt like she was sweating a little with rushing about to not make the males uncomfortable. She knew she didn’t want Daichi to see her Bachelorette penis collection. What would he think?

“I think that is everything?” Shimizu declared.

Yachi wasn’t sure, she felt like she was forgetting something. She went to go freshen up now anyways while Shimizu invited her husband in. She had sweated so much she needed rinse off and changed into a little frilly black dress. She rarely wore black unless she was supporting Kurasano. She remembered she bought this dress drunk shopping on Amazon and it was cute enough, so she kept it but never worse it before.

She walked into her living room to see Shimizu talking Tanaka down from his own brotherly protectiveness when her doorbell rang. She left the married couple to their silent quarrel when her heart skipped a beat at the screen—it was Daichi and Nishinoya.

She gulped a little and opened the door. The boys were going to go drinking and attempt to play some volleyball that night. They were dressed in much more lax track outfits but no matter what—Yachi knew without a doubt that Daichi was as handsome as ever.

Daichi and her instantly met eyes and he gave her a warm smile that sent shivers through her system. However, Nishinoya yelled excitedly, “Ya-chan! How are you?!”

She jumped a little at the loud former Libero and motioned for them to come in, “I’m good, Nishinoya-kun. How has travelling the world been?”

“Oh man, it’s so awesome,” he beamed at her and removed his shoes before he belted out at Tanaka and Shimizu and ran towards them to give them hugs. The last time he saw them was probably at their own wedding—it was such a lovely reunion and she herself couldn’t wait to see Kageyama and Hinata in a few weeks.

“Hitoka,” Daichi growled lowly so they wouldn’t be overheard, “You look—absolutely beautiful.”

Her face felt hotter than ever before. He used her real name?!?!? What in the actual fuck and why the fuck did it sound so good!??!!?!?

She finally whispered back, “T-thank you, Daichi.”

Their eyes met and she began to regret that she wouldn’t get to be with him tonight. She loved watching him play volleyball and she loved being with him. She needed tonight with the girls though and he needed a night with the guys. She wished she could spend time with him afterwards though. Then panic slightly hit her because normally they would hang out on Sunday’s for brunch now—would he still want to?

“We still on for tomorrow?” Daichi asked as though reading her thoughts, “There is something I want to ask you.”

She jumped a little and blushed, “If you want—I’d still like to…” But wait…what did he want to ask her?! Her anxiety would be thinking up all sorts of conspiracy theories.

He smirked, “And why wouldn’t I? Assuming you won’t be too hungover—Yuki is quite the lush.”

She didn’t get the chance to respond when the doorbell rang again.

She gave him a faint smile and he gave her a look that made her veins grow hot. Over a month had gone by—yet she was still too afraid to admit so many things to him.

She froze when she reached her door, there were several girls, Yuki, Asahi, Suga, Ennosita, and a face she hadn’t seen in years—Wakatoshi Ushijima. She had no idea why he was here but opened the door because of the other familiar faces.

She was greeted warmly and given nice hostess presents from the women before Suga and Ennosita stated, “Yachi, it’s been while.”

Ennosita gave her a polite bow. She was so glad he had found such a wonderful woman to marry. He was such a nice man. As for Suga, they embraced like the old friends they were. She had helped Suga’s husband find the best wedding decorator when they got married. They were such wonderful men, and she was so glad to know them both.

Then the big teddy bear Asahi greeted her, “How are you Ya-chan?”

“I’m good Ashahi-san,” she greeted him before Yuki gave her a fierce hug.

“Thank you so much for this, Yachi. I’m sorry we didn’t run it by you first if everyone could come over to meet up but I didn’t know my brother would be attending after all,” Yuki sighed before she elbowed Wakatoshi.

Yachi blinked in shock because they didn’t even have the same last name, then Yuki offered further information, “His Mother and my Father married a few years ago. Big Bro here has recently decided to move to Tokyo to help me with the family business.”

Asahi looked nervously uncomfortable as usual but Wakatoshi had his intense eyes locked onto her. Yachi was about to state something along the lines that it was a small world when Ushijima simply said in his deep booming voice, “Sorry for any inconvenience, Hitoka Yachi.”

Hers, Ashahi’s, and without her knowledge—Daichi’s eyes, who Suga and Ennoshita were conversing with, all widened at Wakatoshi using her full name. She just gulped and allowed them inside her home. The girls were introducing themselves and she felt a pang of jealousy when one of the above attractive females introduced herself to Daichi. She had no right to feel that and knew it was childish. She had no right to feel insecure—Daichi probably talked to beautiful women all the time…and yet…her heart ached.

Her apartment was still decorated with the colors of the wedding theme and Yuki exclaimed, “Oh Yachi, this is so kind of you. Yua over there has been my friend the longest, she’s the one over there flirting with Daichi—or attempting to, yet she is a flake and can’t ever follow through on anything. We’d be at a strip club if it was up to her.”

“S-strip club?” Yachi eeped.

Yuki didn’t seem to notice Yahci’s, nor Asahi’s discomfort, when Yuki added, “Although, I would have thought there would be just a little more phallic symbol here.”

“You mean like this?” Wakatoshi asked in his intimidatingly monotone voice while pointing to the cake.

THE CAKE!?!?!?!?!? Yachi panicked. She should just go shut herself in her closet now and never come out. Yeah…that was a good idea, right?

Yuki ran up to it and looked before she giggled, “Oh my Yachi…that’s quite similar to Asahi’s own.”

Asahi was a crumpled shy mess on the floor and Suga just patted his good friend’s back while Yachi tried to stammer out, “I-I h-had n-no idea!”

Yuki busted out laughing, “Of course you didn’t, sweetie! You are too pure for that!”

She could somehow feel both Wakatoshi’s and Daichi’s eyes on her. She tried to swallow when Tanaka belted out, “Well dudes, are we ready to go?!”

Nishinoya did not seem ready to leave as he was now flirting with Yua, Daichi being left alone since Nishinoya was trying to charm the rest of the women. It was unfortunate that the rest of the team couldn’t make it.

“Yes, please!” Asahi spoke up suddenly.

“Have a good time, sweetie,” Yuki sweetly said to her lover before planting an endearing kiss on his cheek.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes and Yachi looked over to Daichi, he was looking intently at her. She gave him a small faint smile and he gave her his reassuring smile back. She was about to walk up and say something to him when Wakatoshi spoke up, “Thank you for having me in your home, Hitoka Yachi.”

The sudden deep voice made her jump a little and she didn’t notice when several of the women were whispering about how attractive Wakatoshi was. She just gave him a polite bow and then Daichi was by her side and added, “Yes, thank you. I will see you later?”

She looked up at the man she was falling hard for and replied, “Yes, of course.”

He gave her a polite smile and chuckled, “I look forward to our brunch date tomorrow then.”

Her face was on fire and she wanted to become a puddle on the floor.

Tanaka then grabbed Nishinoya by the collar to drag him off. Suga and Ennoshita thanked her and the rest of the men left. Yachi let out a relieved sigh before Yuki cheered, “All right, Ladies! Let’s get shit faced and party!”

Yachi jumped nervously, Kiyoko stood with a blank face, while the other girls cheered.

* * *

Yachi was smiling and drinking her margarita while a group of girls sang karaoke. The evening had started out weird but everyone was enjoying the games and food, so she was glad. She was sitting next to Shimizu feeling a nice buzz when her best friend simply asked, “So, how long have you and Daichi been seeing each other?”

Yachi choked on her drink in shock.

* * *

Daichi was wiping sweat from his brows—he knew that this game would be intense with Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Wakatoshi in action. Suga decided to ref because he promised his husband that he wouldn’t get hurt so it was a perfect three on three match. Somehow, he got paired up against Wakatoshi and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say that the former best Ace in their prefecture was taking it extra hard on him.

They were taking a much need water break, but he knew he was ready for another beer. Asahi slapped his back and told them, “Talk about a small world that Wakatoshi is going to be my brother in law in a few weeks.”

“That is a weird coincidence,” Tanaka said before he asked, “What was up with him using Yachi’s first name? As her big brother, it’s my job to be protective.”

Asahi chuckled before he looked at Daichi, “Yuki wants to set them up. She says Yachi deserves someone strong, devoted, and protective like him.”

Tanaka grumbled something and then Asahi smirked, “But I kind of have a feeling that Yachi has her eyes on someone else.”

“WHAT?!” Tanka yelled and nearly spit out his water.

Daichi just smiled faintly while Tanaka attempted to interrogate Asahi—at no success.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	5. Tequila Makes Her a Little

**Thank you so much for all of you that have provided feedback on my favorite crackship. I am enjoying being in the Haikyuu fandom sooooo much. Everyone is just so kind and wonderful.**

**I broke this chapter up because I wanted to get this part out sooner. Next chapter will have lots of fun moments that I think will just take a bit longer to write out and a few edits.**

**Hope you enjoy! Also if you are a Kuroo x Yachi crackshipper, I have started a story for them too!**

**Enjoy and please continue to stay safe!**

* * *

Yachi went to get herself a refill and she could see Shimizu just grinning. The other girls were all having a great time and didn’t notice when they both made their way to Yachi’s kitchen area.

What should she say? She was falling for Daichi? He saved her from a rapist? She was back in therapy? It was all overwhelming and even though she knew Shimizu wouldn’t judge her…she still worried about burdening a friend.

“Hitoka,” Shimizu said in her calm voice. Yachi just knew without a doubt that someday Shimizu and Tanaka would make wonderful parents. “If you don’t wish to talk about it, I understand. You and Daichi have just been my friends for a really long time—him even longer than you. If my suspicions are true, then I would be nothing but happy for you both.”

Yachi took a large swig of her fresh margarita. That was true. Even Daichi confirmed that Yachi was the first real girlfriend Shimizu had and when she looked at her beautiful friend she was reminded that she was her first real girlfriend too.

Yachi just nodded and admitted, “When Daichi moved her…um something kind of happened that brought us together.”

Shimizu poured herself another margarita too but otherwise stayed quiet. Nobody would overhear them as one of the other girls belted out one of her favorite K-Pop songs and they attempted to dance to it as well.

Yachi took a steadying breath and admitted, “I still can’t believe how it happened, but I was attacked…Daichi was the one who saved me.”

Shimizu’s eyes were wide, and she quickly asked, “Are you all right?”

“Oh yes, I was very lucky,” Yachi quickly intervened, “I know a lot of girls aren’t as lucky as I was but Daichi was…he was kind of my hero.”

She paused for a moment before she admitted because of the alcohol in her system, “Ever since then we hang out all the time, multiple times a week. I’m falling so hard for him. He’s sweet, strong, dependable. He’s so muscular too that I just want to lick all over his body. I just worry that maybe he doesn’t see me the same way I see him…”

Shimizu couldn’t help but smile at Yachi’s honesty. Mostly because it was funny when Yachi got this drunk and her “lewd” thoughts came forward. She thought for a moment before she asked, “Do you remember Michimiya your first year at Kurasano?”

Yachi tilted her head then shuddered, “The Captain of the girls’ volleyball team?”

Shimizu nodded her head before she continued, “Apparently she had a crush on Daichi since they were in middle school and even followed him to Kurasano in hopes to marry him someday.”

Yachi’s mouth fell open in shock. She had remembered watching a few of their interactions and they seemed like longtime friends. Then Shimizu added, “Well if you remember their interactions, Daichi was always polite but never really went out of his way to initiate anything. Daichi is very intelligent and could see she had a crush for him, but he is also polite. So, he’d only really engage with her if it was about volleyball or if she approached him.”

Yachi thought about all this but the thoughts were a bit slow because of the tequila. Shimizu giggled a little before she nudged Yachi, “So what I’m saying is, I think he’s just as into you as you are him. Daichi isn’t the type of guy to not invest into someone he sees no future with.”

The blonde’s face heated up immensely, and not just from the alcohol, when Shimizu added, “I mean this from the bottom of my heart. I hope you both get married and are just as happy as me and Ryu.”

Yachi gasped and then crouched down onto the floor. M-marriage?!? Her mind instantly went wild and began picturing it and picturing their honeymoon—her greeting Daichi in a skimpy little outfit. Her brain was on fire!

Shimizu just continued to laugh at her friend’s antics. Truth was the alcohol was affecting her too. Yachi was shaking and stammering out, “M-marriage…”

Shimizu just nodded and then Yuki came up and asked, “What are you to beauties talking about?”

Yachi couldn’t think of coherent words—tequila was officially her nemesis. “WE ARE TALKING ABOUT MARRIAGE!” she shouted.

Yuki tilted her head to the side and went straight for the sake. She had lecherous grin on her face while she drank straight from the sake bottle. “So Yachi, were you surprised by my brother?” she grinned.

Shimizu’s eyes narrowed. Yuki would not interfere with her two best friend’s future happiness with the strong, sexy Ushijima.

Yachi was trembling and just kept drinking her margarita—she needed to stop but it tasted so yummy. She began to panic eat penis gummies. She tried to say, “W-well I um…. I was shocked.”

“Would you want to go on a date with him?” Yuki asked excitedly.

Before she could answer, she hated turning people down, Shimizu spoke up, “She is already seeing someone.”

Yuki’s eyes widened, “Seriously?! When?! Who!?”

“I um…” Yachi tried to reply just as there was a loud knock at her door.

She jumped at the sudden noise over the music. Most of the girls still didn’t hear it and when Yachi saw her screen, all the boys were there and Ennoshita was holding Tanaka up.

She quickly opened the door and asked, “What happened?!”

Tanaka looked at her with tears in his eyes, “Sweet, young Yachi…when you get older…things happen.”

Suga had a blank stare and commented on Tanaka’s self-pity, “You are talking like you are her father.”

She quickly motioned for them all to come in and the last two in the hall were Ushijima and Daichi—both panting and covered in sweat. They both remained in the hall for some odd reason. She was drunk and tilted her head to the side. Daichi instantly noticed something different about her when she snorted a laugh and stated, “You two coming in or not?”

Ushijima took the first step forward and thanked her for inviting him in. She simply smiled and nodded before Daichi was by her side. She gave him a dazed stare. He looked so yummy even though he was drenched in sweat. Her mind was starting to fantasize about them showering together and his strong arms holding her up in the shower while he thrusted in and out of her.

Her face was suddenly extremely flushed. She needed to stop these lewd thoughts!

“Yachi, are you all right?” he whispered quietly because he had still yet to fully come inside.

She giggled drunk nervously before she pulled him and teased, “Much better now that you are here.” Shit why did she say that?! Damn tequila!

Daichi’s eyes widened and luckily nobody else, not even Ushijima because he was surrounded by three of Yuki’s drunk friends, noticed the interaction. He cleared his throat and whispered, “I take you girls were having a good time?”

She nodded bashfully and admitted, “The Tequila is very yummy—and strong.” Then she blurted out, “I didn’t think I’d get to see you again tonight.”

“I didn’t think so either—then Tanaka went and hurt himself by trying to catch a ball his old ass should have just let go.”

She laughed a little and looked over to see Shimizu icing her husband’s leg and asking Asahi if they could head back to his place because they didn’t want to be a burden. Suddenly Yuki yelled out, “Since we are all here, let’s go back to our place and continue this party!”

Several of the girls cheered in response. Ennoshita and Suga both politely declined the offer because they needed to catch the last train back home; however, everyone else seemed rather excited, especially Nishinoya, who now had a woman on his arm, —Ushijima seemed indifferent.

Yachi began to help everyone gather their things. She politely turned the offer down, much to Yuki’s dismay. Shimizu had a slight smile on her face as everyone began to trickle out and simply whispered to her, “Don’t be afraid—he’s a perfect match for you.”

She nearly jumped out of her dress—especially when she overheard Daichi tell Asahi that he wouldn’t be able to make it either and had an early day tomorrow. Before she knew it, everyone was out of her apartment except for her and Daichi.

She was alone with him and drunk. Was he always this hot? Yes, he was…she just wasn’t always this intoxicated to initiate anything. No! She had to be proper! She didn’t want to come across as desperate!

He cleared his throat and she snapped out of her daze of checking him out to see him picking up some of the girls’ trash. She quickly stated, “You don’t have to do that!”

He simply chuckled and smiled warmly at her, “Would you leave me to clean up my apartment on my own?”

She blushed faintly and shook her head no. She began to slowly pick-up stuff too. She was so distracted though and wanted to keep drinking, but she did hate this trash everywhere. What a bunch of slobs.

“So, did you have fun?” she asked.

“Yeah, hanging out with all the guys again was really great,” Daichi laughed, “I forgot how much energy Tanaka and Nishinoya have though…Asahi, Ennoshita, and I were struggling.”

Yachi nodded her head in agreement before she chirped, “Good thing Hinata and Kageyama couldn’t make it then.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’m ready to see a drunk Hinata and Kageyama attempt to play volleyball—pretty sure those two would be at each other’s throats even more so than usual,” Daichi laughed as he emptied a good portion of the trash because Yachi already got distracted by more penis gummies.

He walked up to her and saw she was munching away nervously, and he added, “Enough about me though, did you eat enough tonight—besides candied penises?”

She blinked but nearly dropped her bowl at his bluntness—how did he know. “How did you know?” her words echoed her drunk thoughts.

He chuckled a little before he smirked, “Just a guess based on your sate.”

“Oh god, am I bad?!” she asked completely mortified and worried he’d hate her.

He seemed so close to her, but she was slightly dizzy. He sounded so delicious when he replied huskily, “No, you are always a very good girl…”

She couldn’t stop the faint moan that escaped her lips. His body tensed slightly and then she admitted, “I was so busy making sure everyone was happy—I didn’t eat much besides sweets.”

“Please, let me rectify that…but first I need to go get cleaned up,” Daichi smiled.

She looked at the clock and it was 10 p.m. If he left now, he might not get back until 11—she didn’t want him to go…

Her eyes then widened, and she admitted, “I have stuff!”

Daichi blinked in confusion and watched as Yachi walked into her room. He heard her fumbling through drawers before she came back out with a black shirt and shorts. He smiled knowingly before she reminded him, “I have some of your clothes from that time I was over at your house and spilt curry all over myself.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the memory before she murmured, “I don’t have any man soaps though…and you don’t have to shower here if you don’t want to…”

He stepped closer to her and simply replied, “I don’t mind,” he touched her hair gently and then asked, “If I do, will you do me a favor? Will you drink a whole glass of water while I shower?”

She pouted a little before she murmured, “But the margarita tastes better.”

He chuckled again and added, “I know it does—but promise me?”

She let out an exasperated sigh, “Fiiine…I promise.” She knew hew as right but everyone else was still partying…she should be allowed a little…but man…it was starting to hit her. Like was she like this with Shimizu. Everything was spinning.

“That’s a good girl,” he pet her head—suddenly she felt light and was ok with drinking water if it made him happy.

She watched as he poured her a glass out of one of her favorite cups before he helped her over to her couch. He pulled out his phone and placed an order at a local Chinese place. He pet her golden head once more before he added, “The food should be here in 20 minutes, I put it as contactless should I still be in the shower. Do you want to put something on for us?”

She nodded eagerly and almost felt like she was about to purr from his pets. She restrained herself and admitted, “I want to watch a Halloween movie!”

“Sounds great,” he smiled, “I won’t be long.”

She took a drink of her water and watched his ass while he walked out of the room. “Yummy,” she murmured after he closed the bathroom door, “His thighs are still so sexy.”

She giggled to herself before she picked out an animated Halloween movie and began to watch and continued to drink her water like the good little drunk girl she was.

* * *

He didn’t take long, she supposed that was the difference between boys and girls showering. He looked so yummy with one of her pink towels across the back of his neck. The delivery arrived after he was out and then he plated them up some sweet and sour chicken, her favorite, and he got some broccoli beef for himself. They ate, well more like he supervised her eating while she chatted excitedly about thing she and Shimizu spoke of. He told her how the games went and how Ushijima is still just as strong as before. She wished she could have watched Daichi with all of his friends—she knew how much he missed them.

Shimizu’s words kept echoing in her mind. She had lost count at the margaritas she had ingested and knew that the food and water hadn’t completely soaked in yet. She looked over at Daichi who was refilling their waters when she blurted out nervously, “D-Daichi…w-why do you help me?”

She watched as he froze for a moment and it felt like a dagger had gone through her heart. She knew it. She knew it without a doubt—he pitied her.

He was suddenly next to her and then she was mad. When did tears start to go down her cheeks? “Hitoka,” he whispered so gently as he pulled her face up to see his.

Her face scrunched up so she wouldn’t start bawling. She should NOT have drank tonight. She could hear her mom’s words nagging her in her mind about being more responsible.

He gave her a gentle smile, “Hitoka, you are beautiful, kind, sweet, funny, intelligent, but most of all—you are genuinely the most wonderful person I have ever met.”

Her eyes widened in shock and she could see Shimizu’s face in her mind smiling knowingly before he added, “I won’t make a move on you tonight, because you are pretty drunk—and I also won’t if you don’t see me in the same way, but tomorrow…I’d very much like for us to be an official couple. I am so glad to have reconnected with you, not in the way we did, but in general. I have been searching for what has been missing for the past five years and I’ve found it…It’s you.”

Tears were streaming down more. It was a messy mixture of her emotions, anxiety, and just general drunken tequila-ness. Then without her needing to do anything else, he pulled her into a deep hug. She wasn’t sure if it was her drunken state, or just him. He felt…he felt so safe, so warm…so strong. Her tears began to ease up and she clutched onto him tighter. He never let go.

She had no idea how long they sat there like that when she finally squeaked out, “Tomorrow, will you remind me?”

She felt him chuckle, “Of course.”

“B-because, I want you too!” she explained.

She felt him rub her back gently before he placed an affectionate kiss on her head, “Of course, Baby Girl.”

If liquid could be a human state—that is what she was. She completely melted at his deep, calm authoritative tone. She knew in that moment, no doubts whatsoever he meant everything.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night mostly him teasing her from her drunken antics, making sure she finished her meal and drank at least two more glasses of water before he had her take some pain reliever.

He was now tucking her in which made her fidgety. She asked in a partial sleepy whine, “Are you leaving?”

“Not if you don’t want me to,” he reassured her.

“I don’t,” she admitted now hungover/exhausted, “I want you to stay.”

“I can sleep on the couch,” he reassured her before he turned her nightstand lamp off.

“No,” she whined.

“Oh?” he chuckled.

She patted next to her and added, “You won’t do anything to me I don’t already want.”

She could not see him face palm himself with a half-smile. He nodded and got in next to her. She immediately latched onto him and he didn’t do anything inappropriate. He gently rubbed her back and asked her to take a few more sips of her water. She agreed and hummed in delight when he rewarded her with a gentle kiss on her head again.

She had no idea what she was telling him, but she was telling him something when her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep in his strong arms.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!**


	6. First Date

**I had to split it down again. I felt with everything going on we just needed some lovely fluff. Sorry it took a few weeks, trying to finish up another fandom has taken up some priority because I want OUT, but hopefully I can update this story once a week now.**

**I have so many Haikyuu fanfiction ideas T.T. I literally have four others now ready to start writing but again…need to finish other fandom up more first lol.**

**Thank you and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Yachi painfully became aware of every wrong decision she made the night before as her head pulsated in pain. She let out a low groan before images of Daichi flashed in her mind and she vaguely remembered telling him, _“I can’t wait to fuck your brains out.”_

“Oh god,” she groaned as her eyes flew open—big mistake because it made her want to hurl. She forgot what a lightweight she was if she didn’t properly eat while she drank.

She closed her eyes once more and waited. Maybe he’d forget her shenanigans? She could hope, right?

She began to realize how quiet the room was and slowly popped one eye open. Her heart instantly sank when she saw she was in bed alone. She knew it. She offended him and he was gone…

The overwhelming since of regret filled her and she was going to hurl for sure. She leaned up because she needed to get to the bathroom then saw stuff on her counter—a note, medicine, and water.

The nausea subsided a little when she read the note:

_Yachi:_

_I’ll be back soon, I needed to get some supplies. Please take the medicine I laid out for you if you wake up before I’m back and try and take it easy._

_Don’t feel guilt or anything from last night. You were having fun with your friends and have nothing to be sorry for—in fact, you are a pretty funny drunk. ;)_

_I meant everything I said last night too._

_Be Back Soon,_

_Daichi_

She wasn’t sure what she was feeling. Relief, guilt? Whatever it was, she was slightly less nauseous. She followed his note and then slowly made her way to the bathroom. She wanted to shower before she got back.

She felt like she was having an out of body experience as she remembered him saying he wanted a relationship with her. He really meant it?

Her mind was swirling with way too many thoughts in her current hungover state. She quickly got cleaned up and into some yoga pants and an overly large light pink sweatshirt. She knew she’d need to sit down again soon or get some food in her because everything was spinning. She decided to throw her hair up into a messy bun and when she slowly walked out into her kitchen, her eyes widened at Daichi laying out all sorts of breakfast foods and electrolyte drinks.

“Daichi,” she whispered.

He looked up at her and it felt like her heart stopped. He was so incredibly handsome and strong. Why on earth was he attracted to her?

He smiled and asked, “How are you feeling?”

All she could do was let out a faint groan which made him chuckle. When she took a seat he added, “Since we can’t go out to brunch, I brought brunch to us.”

She felt a small pang of guilt and spoke up, “I’m really sorry.”

He shook his head no and plated her up with tons of carbs and protein before opening one of the electrolyte drinks. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Everyone has nights like that from time to time,” he tried to reassure her.

She thanked him for the food and then quirked her brow, “Do you have nights like that?”

He let out a low chuckle and admitted, “I think I have been hungover once early in my twenties because Suga can be a bit of an instigator. After that I really limit my alcohol—plus I don’t know when I will get called in sometimes.”

She nodded in understanding as she sipped on the drink. He had so much control and it was impressive. She slowly munched on the food he brought her because she was trying to keep her nausea at bay when he finally spoke up again, “And we can talk about this later when you are feeling better—but I meant every word and want us to be together.”

She knew she was blushing and then gasped when he teased, “Assuming sober you are still up for it?”

“Yes!” she chirped a little too quickly before she looked down again.

He smiled at her speed to answer before he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. She was glad she hadn’t thrown up and brushed her teeth while she was getting ready, so she didn’t stink. She looked up at him bashfully and then he gently touched her golden head, “How about this next weekend, I take you out on our official first date?”

“That would be really nice,” she smiled, and her heart felt so full that it almost felt like she could start crying from happiness.

“It’s a date then…”

* * *

**Friday Night…**

Yachi was sooooooooo nervous. This was it. This was really happening. She looked at her herself in the mirror and contemplated changing again. The whole week she was fairly certain Daichi had a sadistic yet loving side to him. He would get her so wound up with his flirty texts yet soothe her at the same time. He was so kind and patient with her. The day he spent taking care of her, he reassured her they could go as slow or as fast as she wanted. Recovering from assault was complex yet Daichi’s support helped in so many ways that she wasn’t sure if even a lifetime would be enough to thank him. Yet still…she was so happy and couldn’t believe she had found someone as amazing as him. What was she going to tell Hinata and Kageyama in a few weeks?

She straightened out her soft pink dress and paired it with some rose gold jewelry. Her dark stockings looked so cute with the thigh high grey boots she’d pair it with. He told her they would be seeing the sights of Tokyo and that could literally mean anything. She had been living here longer and it was really cute seeing him get really excited at seeing things. She remembered a few weeks ago when she took him top of the Sky Tree and how excited he was. It would be really nice to see what he came up with this week.

When she grabbed her purse, because she knew he’d be here soon, she blushed a little. She wondered if he would kiss her for real tonight. She had been wanting to kiss him but didn’t want to make the first move. She about attacked his face Tuesday night when he said goodnight to her and went home. He looked like had wanted to, yet he withheld. She had worried her breath had smelled like garlic from the paella they finally made but somewhere in her heart she knew that wasn’t true—even though the inner critic of her mind tried to convince her otherwise.

She jumped a little when she heard a knock at the door. Her nerves were about to go wild. Perhaps she should have had a small drink of plum wine to ease her nerves.

When she looked at her monitor, her nerves only got more hyper. Daichi was…oh wow holy shit. He was wearing dark trousers, a light grey button-down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to show his delicious forearms, and a dark tie. Her mind instantly began to imagine him wrapping his muscular arms around her. His size compared to hers was so insanely hot. He wasn’t incredibly tall by any means but more—she was fairly certain he could snap her in half and something about it was hot as hell. Who knew she had a kink like that?

When she opened the door, she shuddered in delight when his eyes met hers and he handed her a bouquet of the most beautiful fall flowers she had ever seen.

“Daichi, thank you,” she whispered.

Then before she could comment on how handsome he looked; he took a step towards her. His strong hand cupped her cheek and he gently pulled her face up to meet his. Why the hell did her mouth feel so dry all of a sudden?

“Hitoka,” he breathed huskily, “I wanted to wait until the end of the night but…may I kiss you?”

If one could lose vision with excitement, that is exactly what happened in that moment. Her only response was wrapping her arms around his neck and attacking his face with everything she had.

She barely registered the moment of shock before he let out a faint groan and picked her up with one of his muscular arms and carried her back into her apartment. His lips were firm, just like the rest of him, yet he was so gentle with her. He tasted like spearmint and she knew she was messing up his short hair but didn’t care.

He gently sat her on the ground but met her with equal vigor and passion as their lips moved in unison. She knew she needed to come up for air soon but just didn’t want to.

She had no idea how long they actually stood there in her small entrance before they finally broke apart. Her lips were already swollen from the interaction because she barely remembered the last time she had been kissed—but she sure as hell knew she had never been kissed like that before.

“Hitoka,” he breathed out her name as he tried to catch his breath. She blushed a little when he cleared his throat and pulled her close to his body, “that was…that was incredible.”

She practically purred at his praise before she wrapped her arms around his waist and admitted, “Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

She felt him begin to chuckle and his free hand rubbed her back gently before he acknowledged, “As have I…but I fear if we continue at this rate, then we might not be leaving your apartment and I very much want to treat my Baby Girl to a wonderful date.”

Her face reddened more and she gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek which made him smile. She accepted the flowers and quickly put them in some water.

“You do look both completely breathtaking and adorable,” he admitted.

Her cheeks were going to hurt in the morning because he was just going to keep making her flush and she was certain a smile would never leave her face that evening. “Thank you—and thank you for the flowers and you look…you look amazing, Daichi,” she admitted and fidgeted a little.

Gods he looked like he could eat her up. Her mind instantly went to him pinning her down on her kitchen table and him having his way with her. Did she want to take it slow? She didn’t know. She did and didn’t. She soon realized that probably the only thing holding her back was fear. Fear she’d take a sip of his deliciousness and then he’d be gone. It was an unjustified fear—yet it was there.

He grinned at her praise before he held his arm out and asked, “Well Baby Girl, should we go on our first of many dates together.”

She quickly latched onto his arm to keep from fainting from him calling her Baby Girl. It sounded so incredibly good coming from his deep voice…it was like she just got kicked in the head with an extra-large dose of serotonin.

“Please,” she smiled as they left and locked up her apartment. Then as they made their way to his car, she asked, “So where are we going?”

He got a playfully sadistic look on his face before he helped her into his car, “I suppose I can share now.”

She squinted her eyes playfully at him which made him chuckle before he walked around and got in on his side. After he made sure she was buckled in he smiled and stated, “First, I will be treating us to a dinner at a lovely restaurant called Towers.”

Yachi’s eyes widened and she asked in excitement, “Is that the one with the beautiful view of the Tokyo Tower?”

“Indeed,” he smiled at her before he held out one of his hands for hers.

She reached out to touch him and instantly felt relaxed. He pulled it over so he could kiss her hand gently before he added, “After that, I have rented a gondola ride for us on the Chidorigafuchi.”

Yachi’s mouth fell open. This was all…so…incredibly romantic. “Daichi…I…”

He was concentrating on the road but gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “I want to show you how special you are to me. You are a beautiful person Hitoka, inside and out.”

Her face felt violently hot and she decided to lean over and put her head on his shoulder. She couldn’t see his face, but a pleased smile spread across it. All she knew was she felt safe, loved, and beautiful.

* * *

Yachi knew her eyes were probably as big as saucers when the host escorted them to a private table in perfect view of the Tokyo Tower. The glow of the city lights looked incredible and she smiled when Daichi helped her into her chair. He was such a gentleman yet a feminist too. His soul was just uniquely him.

When he sat down opposite of her, she couldn’t help but smile and admit, “Daichi—this is so beautiful.” A surge of guilt suddenly hit her because he shouldn’t be spending so much money on her…she was fine with staying home and getting takeout.

He seemed to notice a shift in her again when he held out his hand for her. She took it once more and he cheesily said, “Nothing is more beautiful tonight than you, Hitoka.”

She couldn’t help it when she giggled which made him smile too. She wished she could stop her brain from overanalyzing or jumping to conclusions that he didn’t want to be with her. She logically told herself if he didn’t—then he wouldn’t have brought her here, but it wasn’t helping. Instead, she took a deep breath and used one of her therapy techniques. She thanked her brain because it was just trying to protect her from getting hurt and then she let it know she really wanted to enjoy herself tonight and let go because she felt safe. It seemed to work…

Their server came up and bowed, “May I get you two anything to drink?”

Thankfully she was ready to drink again after last week’s snafu with tequila. She decided she’d take it a little easy though when she asked, “May I get a glass or Riesling?”

“Excellent choice,” the waiter informed her, “And for you sir?”

“I will have the same—but could we just get the whole bottle?” Daichi smiled.

The waiter grinned and nodded before pouring them some water and dismissing himself. She wasn’t going to bring up how Daichi shouldn’t have done that—those were just her nerves again. Instead, she simply said, “Thank you, do you like Rieslings?”

“It’s my pleasure, Hitoka. I’m not really a picky drinker, so if it is good enough for you then it is good enough for me,” he reassured her.

Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much and their hands finally parted so they could inspect the menu. She could smell the food cooking and it smelled delicious. “What do you think you will get?” she asked him as her feet began to kick a little back and forth in the chair.

“I’m thinking about one of the western style steaks?” he admitted before looking at her, “How about you?”

“I’m thinking the seafood pasta,” she admitted sheepishly, “I know I can make it at home, but I feel it always tastes so much better when I don’t have to cook it.”

Daichi chuckled at her honesty and didn’t fail to notice her eyeing the dessert menu already. He knew he would need to speak to her soon about what he discovered on his job today about her assault case and the other women too. But not tonight—tonight was all about her and making her feel loved, beautiful, and protected. That is what he would do too—protect her from here on out.

After the waiter poured them their first glass of wine and sat down, he took their orders and dismissed himself once more. As Yachi reached for her drink, Daichi held up his glass and stated, “I’d like to make a toast.”

She smiled at him and held up her glass before she nodded. He grinned that she was playing a long, “To my Baby Girl that I will cherish and feel so honored to have reconnected with.”

He clinked his glass to hers and she practically chugged the thing down because he had her so hot and flustered. No matter what she did or what they talked about, she kept having the strong urge to just crawl into his lap and continue making out with him. She’d behave though because that is what _good_ girls do.

* * *

Yachi was a little buzzed from the delicious wine and amazing food. She and Daichi laughed and talked about so many things throughout their meal. He made it both romantic and fun—which was very hard to do.

It was a chilly night and he held her close while the road on the boat together. There were so many festive lights hung up around the castle and she desperately wanted him to bring her back here at Christmas time because there would be even more lights.

He had come prepared and brought a warm fuzzy blanket and pulled her close into his side. It was an improper thing to do in public, but she couldn’t help it when she leaned up to gently kiss his lips. She felt him grin before he cupped her face and began to kiss her back.

She didn’t want to stop but her lungs were protesting before she pulled away. His eyes looked so hungry and she bit her lip. Her eyes widened a little when he held his thumb up and gently teased her lower lip and whispered huskily, “Mmm…Good girls don’t bite their lips, Hitoka.”

She let out a muffled moan which made him lean in to kiss her once more. He sucked on her lower lip as her hands roamed up his chest. He made her feel so alive.

When they had to pull away again, she thanked him, “Daichi…tonight has been so magical.”

He gave her a soft grin then promised her, “This is just the first of many to come,” before he gently kissed her golden head.

She hummed in delight because she wanted to do good things for him too. She looked forward to surprising him and learning more about him with each passing day. But for tonight…she was content to just be by his side and soaking in the memory of their first date together.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	7. Freudian Slip

**Thank you for all of the support! I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter because it was fun to write! xD**

* * *

Yachi couldn’t believe it was two days before Asahi’s wedding and she had been dating Daichi for a few weeks now. She had to clench her legs together at work desk as she thought about her sexy boyfriend and how strong and brave he was. Yet she couldn’t help but feel a little bit of guilt still. He told her one evening about her case. She hadn’t been the only one attacked and there were now two attacks after hers. It caused a severe panic attack where he stayed with her the entire time. Because of that, they had gotten into the habit of alternating whose house they would sleep at. The had yet to get physically intimate, but they did do their fair share of making out like teenagers at every opportune moment. She told her therapist she felt genuinely lucky that he wanted to be with someone like her and her therapist did a good job at reminding her that Daichi was equally lucky to have her.

She just turned off her computer and checked her phone. She hadn’t heard anything from Kageyama yet and knew he was supposed to have arrived this week. The group text between her, Hinata, and him had suddenly gone quiet about 24 hours ago…she hoped she hadn’t offended them in any way.

When she stood up to head to the elevators, a large smile spread across her face when Daichi began to call her. She couldn’t hide her excitement because she’d get to see him soon when she stepped on the elevator and greeted him, “Hey Daichi, how are you?”

“Hey Baby Girl,” he said in a voice that made her smile falter a little, “I’ve got some bad news, do you have a second?”

Her heart instantly hurt and she nodded then realized he wouldn’t be able to see her when she replied meekly, “U-um…yes.”

She heard him let out a small sigh before he added, “I’ve got to work late tonight, so I won’t be over to your apartment until it’s time for you to get into bed.”

A faint smile reappeared on her face as she reached the lobby. He had given her a bedtime hour because she had been rather naughty and staying up too late to work on projects. She thought it was sweet how much he cared about her and it reminded her of when Hinata told her that Daichi gave them the rule that they weren’t allowed to fall asleep in class and had to get eight hours of sleep a night. He was such a Daddy.

However, her heart ached a little because they were supposed to go out to eat tonight and pick up Asahi’s and Yuki’s wedding present together. She didn’t want to be selfish though and knew his job was really important.

“I understand,” she finally got the words to respond with.

There was a pause before he replied, “I promise to make it up to you, Baby Girl.”

She nodded again even though she knew he could see her before he added with a mischievous tone, “In the meantime, I hope my replacements take good care of you. They promised me that they would be on their best behavior and get you home safely.”

“Eh?” she eeped in surprise before she heard a happy familiar voice call out, “YACHI! OVER HERE!”

Everyone in the lobby froze when Kageyama yelled, “Hinata, shut up! This is a professional work environment! You moron!”

“Oops, sorry!” Hinata cried out but continued to wave at Yachi from across the room.

Her heart felt a little lighter and a warm smile spread across her face. Daichi was so kind and thoughtful and knew how much she was looking forward to seeing two of her oldest friends. “Daichi—thank you so much,” she let him know happily, “I’ll still miss you though.”

She began to walk towards her friends, a smile not leaving her face now, as Daichi chuckled on the other end, “You are welcome, Baby Girl. Have fun tonight and stay safe. I’ll see you when I get home.”

She nodded again; her heart fluttered sporadically in her chest when he said he’d get home. She wondered for a second if they would ever get to that point—sharing a home together. With a smile on her face she added, “I’ll see you tonight. Be safe and don’t work too hard.”

He chuckled again and replied, “I will, Baby. I’ll talk to you later.”

Then before she knew, the words just left her mouth with a happy voice, “Bye Daddy.”

She froze. No. She died. She literally died as Hinata and Kageyama tilted her heads in confusion and Hinata asked loudly as she hung up, “Daddy? Did your mom get remarried?”

* * *

Daichi was frozen for a moment and then before he could tell Yachi that it was fine she called him that, his girlfriend hung up—he had no doubt out of embarrassment because while Yachi was a beautiful and successful young woman now—she was still that same anxious teenager he had once met.

He cleared his throat and was glad there was a chair blocking the view of his manhood from his fellow officers because when she called him that, it felt like he had been hit with a lightning bolt. He knew that there were certain characteristics about his personality that people often thought were father like—perhaps it was because he never really knew his father and had to be the man of the house. But hearing Yachi call him that and not the guys calling him Dad out of a joke…he wanted to hear her say it again, he wanted to hear her moan it while he made love to her.

His concentration was broken when one of the detectives, Sata, teased him, “That must be some woman you have.”

Daichi cleared his voice and his thoughts instantly went back to the present, “Pardon me?”

The detective smiled wildly, “Every time you call her, you get this uncharacteristically goofy grin on and are the happiest man in the world.”

Daichi’s eyes narrowed before he replied, “I’m generally always happy.”

“Yeah, but this is different,” Sata smirked as they made their way to the board of recent events.

The man who had assaulted Yachi had claimed that he had just met the other man that night at a bar. They had scoured that bar and unfortunately the cameras were down in it on that same night, so there was no evidence inside the building and whoever this bastard was did a good job at not being traceable on any of the street cameras. This serial rapist was very good at covering his tracks. The only trail they had right now was that he was possibly a department store worker from something the man they caught said. But in Tokyo—narrowing down an average sized man, with no glasses, no unusual markings, that worked in retail was not a lot to go on.

“When you talk to this girl, it’s obvious you are in love,” Detective Sata replied confidently, “And you can trust me on this because I’m a detective.”

Daichi huffed in amusement at that before he took a jab at the man, “How about instead of investigating my love life, you help solve these crimes?”

Sata smiled and simply replied, “Touché Sergeant.”

But as they went over the most recent events, Daichi couldn’t help but think about what Sata had said about love and he smiled a little because he supposed it was that after all.

* * *

Yachi fidgeted nervously in the booth as Kageyama and Hinata sat across from her. Kageyama was sipping his beer but Hinata was staring at her with such intensity that she wished she had sunglasses. She had told them how Daichi saved her and how they had started seeing each other…it just felt so awkward talking to them both about how she was feeling about Daichi and about almost getting raped.

“Yachi,” Hinata finally spoke, “I’m sorry that happened to you on your birthday—I’m sorry you were too afraid to tell us too. But I’m really thankful you have Daichi here with you. Captain will catch that jerk for sure!”

Yachi blinked and smiled faintly as her own wine was finally dropped off. “Thanks, Hinata. I’m sorry for keeping it from you. I just didn’t know how to say it.”

Hinata shook his head as his second Shirly Temple was sat down in front of him with a cute little umbrella in it. Then Kageyama spoke, “I’m sorry too, Yahci. But I’m really glad you are safe and Daichi is here.”

She smiled at the dorky Kageyama and replied, “Thank you.”

They all took a deep breath then Hinata asked bluntly, “So um…why did you call Daichi Daddy then?”

Yachi choked on her wine and Kageyama just smirked before he held up the menu to his face but Yachi could see Kageyama’s shoulders shaking in amusement. Whereas Hinata on the other hand was still clueless.

“It was an accident!” Yachi whined while she tried to clean up her mess. Their waitress brought her a towel before she sat down several of the appetizers for them.

The waitress blushed a little from the conversation before she excused herself and Hinata just looked more confused before he turned to Kageyama and asked, “How does someone accidently call their boyfriend Daddy?”

“Hinata you are such a moron,” Kageyama sighed before he put his menu down, “But I suppose someone like you wouldn’t know because you’ve never had sex in your life.”

Yachi eeped at that statement and nearly dropped her Takoyaki when Hinata protested, “What does making love have to do with calling someone Daddy?”

Yachi’s face was red with embarrassment and Kageyama just looked completely baffled by their friend’s innocence. Then Hinata put his hand under his chin and admitted, “Daichi is very father like though…”

Yachi was going to need more wine to make it through this night when she took a very large gulp from her glass. Then Kageyama asked Hinata, “Do you know what BDSM is?”

“Isn’t that an old K-pop band?” Hinata asked with a tilt to his head.

“I think that was BTS,” Yachi spoke up in hopes it got them off the current topic. She knew for certainty now though that nobody could die from embarrassment alone.

“Fucking hell, Hinata,” Kageyama shook his head, “BDSM is for bondage and discipline; dominance and submission; and Sadism and Masochism. Did this really never come up in any conversation with Bokuto or with Miya the whole time you played with them?”

Yachi looked nervously at Hinata as her friend thought long and hard about it now. She wasn’t sure about Bokuto but Miya definitely gave her hardcore BDSM vibes—but she didn’t want to stereotype anyone.

“Now that you say that I remember one-night needing to get more ice in a hotel we were staying at. When I left my room, a girl in some weird leather outfit was leaving Atsumu’s room…I thought they had just gotten back from a dress up party because Atsumu was in a red silk robe—like the kind you only see on TV. The next morning when I asked about it, Sakusa hit him over the head when I asked what they had been doing. Bokuto got really angry at him and said if he corrupted me then he’d kick his ass.”

Yachi’s eyes were as big as saucers and she just kept drinking down more wine. She motioned for more to be brought to her because if she was a journalist this would be insanely good gossip.

Kageyama looked completely worn out when he asked, “Did Miya’s ever respond?”

Hinata blinked before he admitted honestly, “That they were just playing a game and that Stardust had to leave in the middle of the night. That was the nice lady’s name.”

There was silence for a few moments, thankfully that is when the waitress brought them more drinks and took their order. However, the moment she walked away, Kageyama stated, “Pretty sure that was a prostitute.”

“Oh, come on, man!” Hinata objected, “She was a really nice lady.”

“I wasn’t saying she wasn’t,” Kageyama countered, “Just Miya is into some stuff that most girls might not be up for unless they are getting paid.”

Yachi could tell this was just getting further out of hand but she had to ask now too. “Hinata…there are rumors about um…the Olympic villages and stuff that happens in there…are you telling us that you never hooked up with anyone?”

Kageyama let out a knowing grin and Hinata took a bite of the octopus when he admitted, “Hooked up? I challenged a lot of people while I stayed there if that is what you mean.”

“Challenged?” Yachi asked for clarification between gritted teeth.

“Oh my goodness, Yachi, it was so amazing! There were so many good athletes there in one spot I had to challenge them to things: like badminton, ping pong, sprinting! You name it! One morning I got yelled at really hardcore by Iwaizumi because I had stayed up all not with the US team’s swim team. I just knew I could beat them in laps around the pool.”

Yachi had to wipe a tear away from her eye because of Hinata’s pure demeanor. Then Kageyama stated with certainty, “Yep—I’m pretty sure you are still a virgin.”

“I’m not!” Hinata argued.

“Oh really?” Kageyama grinned evilly in a way that made Yachi shudder, “Do tell…”

“A gentleman never makes love and shares secrets,” Hinata nodded with certainty.

“You’re a fucking virgin still,” Kageyama laughed.

“Am not!” Hinata raised his voice in defiance.

Yachi couldn’t help it when she busted out laughing. How she had missed them both so much. She was so thankful for them both in so many ways because they helped her become the woman she was today. No matter how silly or childish they were or acted—she knew they’d always remain friends.

* * *

Yachi just finished putting on her earrings and waited for Daichi’s arrival. She was both nervous and excited about seeing everyone today. It had been many years since she saw a few of them and Hinata might have let it slip on social media the news of her and Daichi—so naturally Daichi had been receiving brotherly threats via text message from some of the guys all day. He told her the scariest one thus far had been from Tsukashima. It simply stated, “Treat her well or else.”

She twirled in front of the mirror at her short mid-thigh length pink sparkly cocktail dress. Daichi had picked it out for her and she was surprised at how feminine yet modern chic it was with it’s long sleeves tulle skirt. She felt like a modern vintage movie star in it.

She heard her door open and heard her boyfriend call out, “Hey Baby Girl!”

They hadn’t said anything about her little slip up of her calling him Daddy and she was ok with that. She had done some research since it happened, and something told her that she was a Little…she never wanted to believe it because her Mom always tried to instill in her to never need a man. It’s not that she needed Daichi—but she wanted to be with him and wanted to be vulnerable with him in a way she had never got to experience before. She supposed only time would tell how their relationship would evolve but it still made her hella anxious.

When she walked out of her room, she froze as Daichi stood dressed in a Navy-Blue Tuxedo and a bright orange and deep red corsage on his jacket. He looked absolutely yummy as one of the groomsmen. Daichi’s, Suga’s, and Asahi’s relationship was absolutely adorable. Daichi was the best man at Suga’s wedding, Suga was the best man for Asahi and they said whenever Daichi got married then Asahi would be his best man. Seeing Daichi in a tux before her sent her mind thinking things that were too far in advance for her own good. She couldn’t get her hopes up, but she knew her brain though far in advance as a trauma mechanism.

She didn’t realize she was frozen in awe when he walked up to her and cupped her cheek with his strong hand, “Hitoka, you look absolutely gorgeous.”

A deep blush coated her face as he leaned in to kiss and she moaned back, “S-same to you…but um…sexy.”

He chuckled a little before he kissed her soft lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it. They knew they had to leave soon but Yachi wanted nothing more than to have the whole night to just her and Daichi.

When they pulled away, he smiled at her and asked, “You ready to go?”

“Mmmmm,” she replied cheekily, “I suppose…”

He chuckled a little before they left her apartment. As they made their way to the elevator she asked, “So how did the rehearsal go?”

Daichi took a deep breath before he pushed the button to go to the car garage, “Well…It is going to be a very organized wedding that is for sure.”

Yachi laughed a little at that and stated, “Yes, Yuki wouldn’t leave anything to chance.”

“No, she would not,” Daichi laughed, “But she’s good for Asahi. He needs someone who is very outspoken with how much they love him because he’s too shy to do it himself.”

At that sentiment, Yachi smiled warmly. She took a deep breath because even though Asahi was the one getting married—she was nervous as hell for the entire wedding.

* * *

Yachi gulped as she stood before the old Kurasano volleyball team—all eyeing her. It was Tanaka that spoke first, “So where is Daichi then? He too much of a punk to show his face?”

“Ryū, you know very well that Daichi is one of the groomsmen and is with the wedding party right now,” Kiyoko sighed at her husband’s brotherly antics.

“Well, I think he needs to be a man and come out here and face us!” Nishinoya declared in agreement with Tanaka.

Ennoshita bapped Nishinoya on the back of the head and then evilly grinned, “We will gang up on him after the wedding—at the reception…where there will be more witnesses.”

“Ummm…” Yachi stated as she put her hands up to protest.

She shuddered a little when even Yamaguchi declared, “That bastard! He better be treating you well, Yachi!”

“Oh um…well…yes…yes he is,” Yachi replied to try and calm the situation down.

“Yeah, he’s treating her so well that she accidentally called him Da—” Hinata was about to say before Kageyama wrapped his arm and hand around the smaller man’s mouth.

Everyone looked thoroughly confused but Kiyoko was smiling faintly before Kageyama asked, “Ready to get our seats?”

She watched as Hinata struggled like a fish out of water trying to breathe and just nodded and followed her friends into the main venue. She was anxious as hell and wished Yuki had decided on the open bar policy for the pre reception round. How was she going to make it through this with her nerves remotely intact?

She bowed politely to Coach Ukai and Takeda who were both there with their wives before she took a seat in-between Kageyama and Hinata. The whole team seemed to find their way around each other and Yachi smiled when Takeda began to cry with happiness into his wife’s shoulder—his little crowlings all grown up. She almost wanted to do the same—seeing everyone together again, smiling, with their loved ones—it made her heart long for something like that with Daichi too.

* * *

The wedding vows had been enchanting. Asahi’s vows made Suga cry, and most of the original second years on the team too, with how moving it was. She had to admit she got a bit misty eyed too, but she smiled when Daichi handed Suga a handkerchief. He was always prepared. Hianta about jumped out of his seat when the groomsmen first came out and Ushijima stood with Daichi and Suga because he was so excited. The wedding was almost like an odd, weird reunion.

Her heart felt so full and it had been two months since she was attacked. Yet tonight—everyone being here…it was like she was surrounded by family and she felt safe.

Yachi was sitting at her assigned table waiting on Daichi. Luckily, most of the others were dancing or getting drinks at the bar, because they had already finished off their champagne, so she could calm her nerves for a moment while she slowly sipped her own champagne. 

She was lost in thought when a warm familiar hand touched her. She had noticed she was jumpy today, but that was probably because her normal routine was slightly different. Her nerves were instantly gone when she heard Daichi’s voice, “Hey, Baby Girl.”

She looked up to see him smiling and he placed a gentle kiss on her head. But before she could reply she heard Suga’s voice, “Aren’t you two absolutely precious?”

Her smile widened when she saw Daichi look a bit put out. Suga’s husband, Shigure, took his own seat before he said to his husband, “Leave the love birds alone, Suga. You know how happy you are for them both.”

Suga let out a wide grin before he took his own seat, “That I am, but I have to ask Yachi—is he treating you well?”

Daichi sighed and Shigure laughed before he added, “I think Suga is the eight person to ask you that tonight, am I correct?”

Yahci smiled and Daichi sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving her before she replied, “He treats me like a Princess.”

“You deserve it,” Daichi replied in a husky tone.

Suga was about to hyperventilate from excitement and was about to say something else but his husband playfully elbowed him and pulled him to the dance floor. Yachi took a deep breath because they were finally alone for a minute. “So how did everything go?” she asked him.

“Behind the scenes went really well,” Daichi replied before they turned to see Hinata excitedly jumping around Ushijima on the dance floor, “Asahi is very happy.”

Yachi looked up to where Asahi and Yuki were sitting alone at center stage. They were both smiling and gazing into each other’s eyes so lovingly that she nearly got as excited as Suga did about them. Then Daichi pulled her from her thoughts when he asked, “So people keep asking you if I’m treating you well?”

She turned to look at him and he had moved even closer to her. Their faces were just a few centimeters apart and she could see the rise and fall of his chest. She wanted to see him out of that tuxedo so bad and run her hands up his muscles.

Yachi reached for her champagne glass and smiled in it before she cheekily replied, “Maybe.”

Daichi arched his brow in amusement before he began to rub soothing circles on her shoulder. He chuckled before he reached for his own undrunk glass and admitted, “Coach Ukai even cornered me and gave me some weird pep-talk about what it means to be a real man and how to treat a lady.”

Yachi about spit out her champagne which made Daichi smile before he added, “And Takeda…he…well let’s just say he can have a scary intensity about him.”

Yachi couldn’t help but playfully laugh at how protective everyone was being. It both amused her but made her heart so happy they were all so kind. She looked at him and admitted, “I don’t know what’s gotten into all of them.”

“I do,” Daichi smiled, “You were always so adorable—how you stuck by Shimizu like a chick to her mother hen. We all wanted to keep you both safe. Everyone just cares and nothing is better than when you are smiling and happy.”

A deep blush covered her face and she leaned up to gently kiss him on the cheek. She heard him let out a slight groan before she placed her free hand on the inner part of his thigh and added, “They should know you well enough to know how responsible you are, and you’d never hurt me intentionally.”

She watched him suck in his breath before he replied in a husky tone that made her visibly shudder, “Of course, you are my Baby Girl.” Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “And Daddy will always be there to protect you.”

She knew she didn’t black out, but man did she come close from the surge of endorphins that kicked her in the head. Her body was hot and her core was aching. For fuck’s sake she that simple phrase made her uncomfortably wet. How was that even possible? How was she going to make it through the night without someone noticing?

She bit her lip and he put his thumb up to her lips and growled, “What did Daddy say about biting lips?”

She gulped and looked into his intense yet loving eyes before she whispered back, “That Good Girls don’t bite their lips…”

He hummed and nodded his head before she added and leaned into him so she could whisper in his ear, “But what if I don’t want to be a good girl tonight, Daddy?”

She knew there was no going back now…and OH MY GOD HOW BOLD WAS SHE?!

Her loud mind was quickly silenced when he asked with need in his voice too, “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Yes,” she replied with no hesitation.

He nodded and she accepted his hand before they attempted to sneek out of the venue together. Her heart was pounding sporadically in her chest and luckily Yuki was a really good party thrower—nobody would notice them being gone…

“Hey Yachi, where are you guys going?” they heard Hinata’s voice call out behind them.

She was dead. Yep, she’d die never getting to experience Daichi inside of her.

Daichi even looked shocked for a moment and the two turned around to see Hinata looking at them in confusion and Kageyama smiling slightly.

“I need to run to my apartment to get something,” Daichi stated suddenly.

“Can’t Yachi stay here?” Hinata asked innocently—and totally oblivious to what was happening.

Kageyama’s grin just widened and Yachi was getting more nervous when she blurted out, “I just need to go with him—I need something too.”

“Ok, we will see you all later?” Daichi stated before he put a hand on the small of her back and they made their escape.

Kageyama and Hinata stood there in silence for a moment before Hinata finally spoke, “That was odd, they sure take getting things seriously.”

Kageyama laughed, “Nah, I think they were just sneaking off to fuck.”

Hinata bellowed, “Aw come on, man! Say make love.”

“Fuck.”

“MAKE LOVE!”

… “Fuck.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	8. Safe with Him

**Hope you lewdies enjoy this week’s chapter!** **😉 Hehehe!**

* * *

Yachi was hot and flustered. The whole way back to Daichi’s car they were practically sprinting to it. What had gotten into her? She had never acted like this with any boyfriends or relationships in the past. Yet as she looked over at the strong man next to her, he was unlike any of the boys she had been with—because that is now what they felt like to her compared to him. He was a confident, strong man and he was incredible.

She looked over at him and gulped a little when she saw him loosing his tie and her core ached in a way she had never experienced before. She could feel herself getting wetter, which was incredibly sad on her part because all he had done thus far was refer to himself as Daddy and it got her hot.

Her normal internal anxiety voice was still there somewhat nagging her. She quickly thanked it because she knew it was trying to protect her, but she supposed what her brain would have to get used to eventually was that Daichi was honest. The things he said to her, how he cared for her—that is just who he was. It was both terrifying and relieving to put so much trust into someone. Her brain was just trying to help her because there had been so many people who had caused pain, intentionally or otherwise, in her life. Daichi was not one of those people and for the first time—she wanted to let go and feel. She wanted to live in this moment right now with him and no one else.

She was glad she had at least one glass of champagne in her system. Definitely wasn’t enough to get her drunk, but it was a catalyst for her to relax just a bit. She put her feet up under her in the seat and leaned over and placed a slow kiss on his neck—all while still buckled up because that was the first thing Daichi made sure she had on in the car. He was good ‘ol Daichi—safety first.

She tried not to grin too much when she heard him suck in a fresh breath of air and heard his hands, that were still on the wheel at 10 and 2 respectively, clench the steering wheel tighter. He took another breath before he released one and reached over to her and spoke in a husky tone, “Baby Girl, you are going to make it incredibly painful to walk from my car garage all the way to my apartment.”

The authoritative loving tone sent waves of pleasure through her nervous system. She wanted to do more research on why his calm voice had such an effect on her. It both soothed her and caused her to want to be a little bit mischievous—an aspect she would never have truly associated with herself before. But it was so freeing—being able to be something she had always wanted deep down.

She reached her hand over and ran it over his delicious abs, before going to his beautifully muscular thighs. She dug her nails in just a little and tried not to whimper at how strong they felt through his tuxedo pants before she replied, “I’m sorry, Daddy—I’ll try to behave. I just want you so bad.”

She heard him let out a low groan and when she leaned away a little to see his face, she could see the blissful torment she was causing him. Daichi would never speed or break any traffic laws because he was both a police officer and a model citizen. Yet seeing how he wished they could instantly be back at his place already filled her with so much confidence.

She pushed her mouth to the side in thought before she continued to stroke his thigh. She wondered if it would be in poor taste to ask to suck on him while he drove? She had never liked giving blow jobs in the past because the boys just laid there or were silent, but she had a feeling Daichi would be very different. She supposed it was like her being eaten out. She never really liked it before, especially the time an ex made her bleed because of it, but she’d consider letting Daichi do it, if it was something he wanted to do—she supposed there was a lot to talk about.

“Baby Girl,” Daichi pulled her back to the present with his calm voice, “Where did you go?”

She glanced up at him and blushed a little before he added in a sincere voice, “You know you can tell me anything without judgement, right?”

She nodded her head before she tried to speak, suddenly finding her mischievousness fading away a little, “Well I was thinking about um…if you would be interested sometime if I um…well…sucked on you…”

“Yes,” Daichi said with zero hesitation, but with a slight groan in voice.

Yachi noticed he gripped the wheel tighter once more and it brought a small smile back to her face before she admitted, “And um…well…I was wondering if that was something, you’d want to do to me too sometime—but not tonight…I mean…” she wasn’t sure how to finish.

Daichi glanced over at his now nervous looking girlfriend and he reassured her in a calm voice, “I never want to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, Baby Girl. We can make a list together if it would make you feel better and have Safe Words. What is important is your safety and for you to know how much Daddy loves you.”

Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest and up her throat when she stammered out, “L-love.”

She wasn’t sure if karma and fate happened the older she got. More like things just happened based on your own decisions, good or bad, but Daichi stopped at the final light near his apartment complex and he reached over and pressed his lips to her. Her eyes shut and she moaned into his mouth when she felt his strong hands pull her closer to him. God he felt so good.

He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes and whispered, “Yes, for the past two months I’ve been falling in love with you. Daddy’s not going anywhere.”

The light turned green and she was fairly certain she was going to ruin his car seat the longer she remained sitting in it. She thought about his words and all the wonderful activities they had done together, even the small ones like just watching his favorite baseball team play while she sketched in her notepad on the couch. He was a rock and wonderful and she didn’t want to start crying but she admitted back to him, “I love you too, Daichi…”

She glanced over and saw the biggest goofiest smile on his face. It made her blush more and she suddenly had butterflies in her stomach and a new set of nerves showed up.

He pulled into his apartment’s parking garage and safely parked the car. He didn’t waste any time removing his seatbelt before he looked at her and helped her out of hers and spoke, “And Hitoka—someday, I would very much like to taste what I imagine to be a beautiful pussy.”

Her face turned obscene shades of red. She tried to speak but didn’t know what to say. Daichi leaned over to her and unbuckled her seat belt too before he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She moaned and wanted to crawl over this distance between them and straddle him as he gently tugged on her lower lip. She was panting with need before he looked at her and smirked, “And Daddy will want you to make eye contact with him while he does it—he loves seeing that cute little blush of yours and he can’t wait to see it soon when he makes love to you and makes you his.”

Water. She needed water. Or maybe something stronger. Fucking goddamn her mind was not working right. All she could respond with was incoherent pleas that somehow Daichi was able to interpret.

Before she knew it, they were out of his car and walking towards the elevator. She vaguely registered his car honk as he locked it, but her mind was really only thinking about the way his hand felt on the small of her back as he guided her. She had been over to his apartment several times, so it’s not like she didn’t know where they were going, but something about it made her feel safe. Like he’d lead her safely anywhere.

When the elevator doors closed, he admitted, “Normally I love security, because it keeps people safe—but tonight…Tonight I’m annoyed with the cameras in this elevator because I just want to pin you up against this back wall and feel you.”

Her face was blushed again and she had to lean into his toned bicep which elicited a chuckle from him. “Is my Baby Girl shy?” he gently teased her, “Even after she asked if I would be interested in her sucking on me?”

She let out a playful whine and nudged him, “D-aichi.”

When they reached his floor, the doors opened, and he quickly helped her out of the elevator before they both nearly sprinted down the hall. He got his keys out quickly and let them inside. She murmured out of habit the polite intrusion greeting for entering someone’s home before she felt Daichi’s lips on hers.

The door was locked, their shoes were off, her clutch purse was sat down, and she was pinned against the wall with his large frame over her. She shuddered in excitement as she thought about how he’d look naked going in and out of her—she supposed she wouldn’t have to wait long.

She didn’t know where to put her needy hands as she helped him out of his tux jacket, and he helped her out of his coat. It was somewhat humorous because they were both a little OCD. They didn’t fling their stuff around like in movies and instead took the time to hang them up properly while exploring and feeling each other along the way.

Before she knew it, he had lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was already blushing because she knew her core was painfully wet and he would feel it. She heard him groan and he pulled away and admitted, “Mmm…Daddy’s sorry he kept you waiting, Baby Girl…”

Her head rolled back a little at his words which opened it up for him to sink his teeth gently down on her throat. She let out a lustful moan and found herself sitting on the end of his bed. His room somewhat made her sad, but not in a bad way. He had a large soft bed with blues and greys decorating it. It was all nice, but it was so practical. The only additional things he had in his room were his dresser, nightstands, and some lamps. She had seen he kept some weights in his closet, but it was truly a spartan room. Which was such a contrast to her pale pinks, soft blues, fuzzy blankets, house plants, and even a stuffy. She wondered if he didn’t need extra things because he had her to be the brightness.

She was fidgeting a little on the bed before he leaned her back gently. Her breaths were falling hard and heavy because she was so turned on as she watched him roam his hands under her short dress and loop his fingers under her tights.

She gulped when he slowly began to pull them down and he asked her, “Hitoka, can I make love to you tonight?”

“Please,” she whimpered with a smile of thanks that he used her given name. He was taking it seriously that she needed to feel safe and she appreciated that.

She watched him smile a little before he sat her tights on his dresser behind him. She gulped when she noticed that there was a mirror attached to his dresser—if she looked at the right time, she’d be able to see him at a different angle making love to her.

She leaned back up on the bed and got on her knees before she inquired, “Can I take your shirt off?”

His smile turned into a smirk and he nodded and took a step closer to her. She knew she was being a little slow at it as she carefully removed his tie and then began to unbutton each one. He had on an undershirt too and she wanted to growl because he had more layers than her on practically.

She had to stand up on his bed to pull off his top shirt which made him chuckle. She let out a faint yelp when his rough hands began to slide up her legs under dress. She quickly thanked herself for shaving that night but then nearly collapsed when she felt his fingers go under her lacey pink panties and began to pull them down.

Her legs were shaking with need and nerves before he asked, “Can you step out of these for me, Baby Girl?”

She nodded and put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself before she stepped out of the soaked panties, one at a time. She watched him look at her ruined panties and she was fairly certain that her face was just going to stay permanently red for the rest of the night when he groaned and set them down too and spoke, “Baby Girl is going to have to borrow some of Daddy’s clothes later—she ruined these.”

“Daddy…” she whispered because he was teasing her again.

His dark brown eyes looked at her before he pulled her into a kiss. Her hands roamed across his muscular form and she knew she had never been with a man this well fit before. He was like something you only saw in magazines and it began to eat at her mind. She tried to stifle it out, but it hung there.

He pulled away and her fears somewhat resided when he admitted, “I’ve never wanted anyone more than right now—My Baby Girl is so wet for me…thinking about how she ruined her underwear…I need to be inside of you…”

“Oh god,” she moaned while he unzipped her dress and began to pull it off of her small frame.

She wanted to cover herself, but he grabbed her hands and shook his head no before he pleaded, “Let Daddy see you.”

She gulped a little because she was in fairly good shape. She wasn’t some muscular or tall goddess or anything. She was just petite and soft. Her chest and ass had both grown since the last time they had really hung out when they were younger and Daichi wasted no time helping her down onto his bed and carefully removing her bra to release her breasts. He was eying her like a meal he was ready to devour.

“Daddy…” she whimpered and squirmed before he hovered over her and began to kiss him once more. She carefully tried not to press her heat into his pants, even though she wanted to relieve the pressure that was building, but she did not want to ruin his pants.

“Yes, Baby Girl?” he groaned while he nibbled on her ear before his hand cupped her left breast.

“I need you…” she whispered with a plea.

He did not keep her waiting much further but then he flustered her again with his teasing, “Baby Girl wants Daddy’s big cock in her now, huh?”

She moaned at his lewd talk and it turned her on more. She just nodded her head because if she was going to mutter a single coherent sentence from here on out it would be a miracle.

She leaned up a little and watched him undo his belt. She had the sudden image in her mind flash of him having her bent over his knee and spanking her. His eyes never left hers as the belt made its way through the loopholes. She gulped at the shape of his delicious abs and v-line and she was fairly certain she stopped breathing when he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before he began to push them down. He was wearing black boxer briefs, but she could still see the very prominent bulge waiting for her.

Before she knew it, she was at the end of the bed with him again as he kicked off his socks and pants and she asked him, “Can I?”

His breath caught in his throat, but he nodded before she began to pull his boxer briefs down. Saliva instantly filled her mouth when she saw his hardened member spring forward at her. He was not long, because Daichi was not an overly tall male; however, his cock was just like the rest of him—thick and delicious looking.

She didn’t know what came over her but when she saw a glisten of precum on the tip of his slit, she leaned down and slowly raked her tongue across the top of it. He tasted so delightful she let out faint moan.

She found herself wanting to continue but then Daichi’s hands were in her hair. His voice was a bit ragged sounding when he admitted, “Baby Girl, it’s been a long time for Daddy—He isn’t sure he could handle how good your mouth would feel tonight to start, but we do have all night.”

She leaned back and blushed. She was feeling a weird mixture of emotions. Thinking about some other girl sucking on her Daddy annoyed her just a little, but she had been with people too and it wasn’t fair to be upset about it. She acknowledged that part of her anxiety, because she knew it was just from her own trauma that she didn’t feel good enough—Daichi was not at fault and she wasn’t going to push her insecurities onto him. He was here with her now and that is what mattered the most. They found each other.

They were kissing once more and her back was on his soft bed. It was such a contrast in feelings, the cool soft comforter under her and his hot, hard form above her.

He pulled away and reached for his nightstand to pull out a condom. She supposed they hadn’t had that talk about STI’s and she appreciated his sense of safety and precaution.

He leaned up and grinned, “I got checked when I moved here and am in clean health; however, I don’t want our first time to end prematurely because of your beautiful pussy being too good.”

She let out a languid moan and admitted, “I’m clean too.”

He smiled and she watched as he opened the wrapper and then stretched the condom down over his thick cock. It almost looked uncomfortable with how his girth stretched it. He leaned back over her and added, “I want you to feel safe too.”

If her heart could have exploded from her chest, it would have then. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, “I always feel safe with you, Daddy.”

He looked at her with such a loving gaze before he slid his hand down her to her womanhood and ran his fingers up her slick heat. Her body felt like it had been electrocuted from the sensation as her back arched off the bed and she murmured, “D-Daddy…”

“Oh god,” he groaned in pained bliss, “You are so wet, Baby Girl—and so responsive,” he added before he gently pushed one finger into her tight heat.

She heard him swear and all she could do was writhe under him as he began to play with her. It was hard to describe how she was feeling; hot, needy, sex crazed, etc. It felt so incredibly good that it was all not enough and too much at the same time. It felt like magic. Her anxiety seemed to be tucked away into a little box in the corner of her mind while Daichi spoke lewd things into her ear and slipped another finger inside of her. She was clawing at his back and she was fairly certain she was begging him to do more…

“You are such a good girl,” Daichi encouraged her, “Look at how well you take Daddy’s fingers in you. You are so wet and needy for Daddy.”

“Oh gods yes…Daddy…please…” she begged as her hips bucked into his hand.

He smirked at her and teased, “Please what?”

She had to look away as he gently bit her neck and then brushed her clit with his thumb. A delightful moan escaped from her soft lips when she pleaded, “Daddy, please f-fuck me…”

She was afraid she had gone too far for a moment with her swearing but then Daichi pulled back and when she saw his face, it looked as hungry as she felt. He removed his fingers from her before he lined up his cock with her entrance.

She tried not to squirm, too much, and he braced himself as he began to push his way into her. She reached out for him and he was so thick she thought he might split her in two, but it felt so incredibly good. Like she had been searching for this feeling her whole life.

When he leaned closer to her, she could hear his labored breaths from the amount of control he was using. She wondered if someday he would lose control with her, like he’d get home from work and not be able to wait and just have to take her with no regard to if she was cooking or reading. Something about it made her incredibly hot and turned on. Sometimes she really did love her mind and its imagination.

He was now fully sheathed inside of her when he asked, “Are you doing ok?”

She moaned a pleasurable response, “Yes, Daddy—you feel so good. You are so big.”

Daichi swore again and it made her smile. He joked, “I’m glad I’m using a condom. You feel too good, Baby Girl.” The last part of his sentence came out as a grunt as he slowly began to buck his hips.

Yachi knew she had never been with someone this big and while she wanted to take it slow so she wouldn’t get hurt, her body was having a different reaction as her legs wrapped around the back of his glorious thighs and she pulled him into a deep kiss as she simultaneously tried to pull him further inside of her.

Her core was hot, and she tried to rub her clit up against him which made him pick up his pace just a little. He placed rough kisses on her body, marking her as his and it made her feel like she was in heat as he whispered to her, “You take Daddy’s cock so good, Baby Girl—gods you feel amazing…so perfect.”

She was trying to respond, but her responses ended up being more moans, pleas, and she even found herself biting his collarbone at one point when he repositioned himself slightly. Whatever she did, it seemed to ignite him more too.

Their bodies were beginning to cover in sweat when he leaned back and stroked her clit with his thumb. She cried out his new title because it was too much; watching him pump that big cock in and out of her while he stroked her pleasure point. She needed to cum or she’d explode.

“Did Baby Girl like that?” he mused as he did it again.

“Oh god…” she cried out, “Daddy…Daddy please…”

“Use your words, Baby Girl,” he encouraged confidently as he kept his thumb on her clit but not stroking it.

It was a maddening feeling and she pleaded, “Please Daddy, make me cum—please oh god I need it—It hurts…”

She heard him let out a pained grunt and he obliged, “Let me help you, Baby Girl.”

His thumb raked over her nerves once more in a different more deliberate way and Yachi was fairly certain she lost vision. She felt like both her mind and pussy exploded as her lower lips fluttered around Daichi’s cock and pleasurable tendrils shot through her nervous system.

Her hands were grasping at his short hair while he continued to pump and play with her. Her orgasm was still going but teetering towards leveling out when he groaned, “Baby, I’m going to cum…”

“Cum in me, Daddy…” she pleaded in her exhausted state, “Your Baby Girl needs you…”

“Oh fuck,” he moaned as his breath got more labored and his thumb slipped out of its rhythm slightly.

She was now regretting the condom a little because oh how good that would have felt feeling his seed spilling inside of her, claiming her…but still—watching the responsible Daichi swear and lose himself inside of her was something she’d never forget.

He didn’t collapse on her when they were finished, but instead placed a slow, endearing kiss on her forehead. She felt like a pile of sex goo. She was so tired; unlike other times she had had sex. He had stimulated both her brain and body in such a way that now all she wanted to do was cuddle him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her lovingly before kissing her cheek.

“That was amazing,” she smiled at him.

He nodded in agreement and reminded her, “It really was—I love you, Hitoka.”

“I love you too, Daichi,” she beamed at him with pure happiness.

He hummed in delight before he begrudgingly pulled out of her heat. She whimpered and squirmed a little and then her eyes widened at the amount of cum that somehow managed to stay in his condom. She licked her lips a little because that would have felt so incredibly good in her.

He gently helped her up and stated, “Let’s get cleaned up, Baby Girl then how about we cuddle and watch something together?”

Her heart felt so full when she nodded in agreement, before she reminded him, “But I don’t have any clothes.”

He helped her to the bathroom before he encouraged her to relieve herself while he removed the condom. He smiled and admitted, “I guess you will just have to wear some of Daddy’s clothes.”

She blushed for multiple reasons. For starters, relieving herself in front of him—which was silly given she had just begged him to fuck her. Everyone peed after all… But Second, because the thought of wearing one of his large t-shirts that smelled like him sounded so amazing.

* * *

Yachi almost felt like she was having an out of body experience. She was happier than she had ever remembered being in her life with Daichi in this moment. He took such good care of her; helping her wash off, washing her hair, placing reassuring kisses on her while she leaned against his strong chest. She truly never wanted the night to end. He was also so prepared; he had a spare unopened toothbrush that she got to use, and he told her he’d get her a pink one the next time he went shopping which made her smile more.

Then when she put on a pair of his boxer briefs, which nearly fell off of her with his Tokyo Police Department shirt, she felt so safe and Little. She crawled under his blanket while he got them some waters and snacks while she picked out a show on his tablet. When he had unlocked it for her, she laughed because he barely had any apps and the ones he did had were in a very precise order.

He came back in with their items and also gave her phone to her while he dug his out of his pants. She didn’t even check it but sat it on the nightstand next to her before she asked, “Do you think the reception is still going on?”

Daichi looked at his phone and it was nearing midnight then when she saw his face change a little. He rubbed the back of his neck before he replied, “I think everyone should be leaving now—or at least they noticed us being gone...”

She tilted her head at him because of his change before he showed her his text messages…

_Tanaka (10 new messages): [The first one reading] You better be treating Yachi like the Princess she is!_

_Asahi (2 new messages): Thanks for everything tonight, man. Congratulations with Ya-chan. You two will be perfect together._ 😉

 _Suga (1 new message): You really just snuck on out of here to get laid without saying goodbye?_ 😉

_Nishinoya (1 new message): Come back here and fight me like a man!_

_Tsukishima (1 new message): I’ll be watching you._

_Hinata (1 new message): Daichi, were you really sneaking off just to have sex?_

_Kageyama (2 new messages): I am really happy for you both, Yachi deserves to be happy. But if you break her heart, I will have no choice but to hunt you down._

“Oh my god!” she cried out in shock, “I’m so sorry!”

Daichi let out a chuckle and she quickly reached for her own phone again. She had messages from Hinata, Kageyama, and Shimizu. She smiled when she read Shimizu’s and then Daichi crawled in next to her and added, “I think it’s cute how much they all care about you.”

She blushed a little and accepted the water before he opened his arms for her to cuddle in. She let out a content sigh because she felt so safe.

“Yeah, they are all pretty good people,” Yachi admitted at their friends’ antics.

Daichi just nodded before he admitted, “I do though, Hitoka—plan on taking good care of you and treating you like the princess you are.”

She felt bashful yet so genuinely happy it made her chest hurt a little. She nodded in agreement and replied, “And I will love and support you no matter what, Daddy.”

A large grin spread across his face and he pulled her in for another kiss before he asked, “Please never stop calling me that.”

She smiled into the kiss and whispered, “I promise.”

* * *

**Pleas Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	9. Calm Before the Storm

Yachi awoke with a small smile on her face. Last night had been—so intense. But in a good way. Her body ached slightly but she knew it was because she hadn’t had sex in a long time—and she certainly never had it feel that intense before.

She rolled onto her side and her smile grew when she saw Daichi still sound asleep next to her. He looked so edible with his muscular arm behind his head and the blankets pulled away from his toned chest. She bit her lip ever so slightly and then blushed because she knew he’d tell her that good girls didn’t bite their lips. She got a mischievous smile on her face because she was still not necessarily wanting to be _good_ this morning.

She was still in his Tokyo Police Department shirt when she shimmied out of the bottoms he let her borrow. She quietly dove under the blankets and snuck down by his delicious thighs. It was bright enough in the room now that she could see his flaccid member and she marveled at how even in its non aroused state just how girthy it was.

She ended up biting her lip again to stifle a moan and she worried she might not be able to fit it all in once it got hard, but she was desperate to try. She could feel her mouth water and her core begin to ache at the thought of the sounds that would come from him. She found her inner determination and slowly took his member in her hand before she ran her tongue up his soft length. She grinned when she heard him murmur something and that was good enough for her to continue.

After giving him a nice lick, she grasped his base better as his cock was starting to come alive. She did her best when she wrapped her mouth around him and gave him a firmer suck—that definitely got a reaction.

“Mmmmmpppfh,” Daichi moaned before she felt the covers above her get pulled away.

She looked up and gave him the most innocent of eyes and his half asleep, still waking up, eyes looked at her before he groaned, “Fuck, Baby Girl—that feels so good.”

His cock was getting harder by the second and she hummed in agreement and then swirled her tongue around the head before licking the slit while she pumped his base. His large hands immediately went to her heard and ran through her hair, not in a rough way but she felt like she could feel his need grow by the sounds he was making.

He was much more vocal than any past lover she had been with and it spurred her on to be even more adventurous. She straddled his right leg and she groaned at how muscular it felt under her core that was finally getting to touch something. She was aching in need and knew he’d feel her arousal. She wanted him to feel so good when she removed her mouth for a second and then stuck her tongue at the base of his nicely trimmed balls and licked up his scrotum.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped, “Baby Girl has such a naughty little mouth.”

She smirked before she moved up and tried to take him back in her mouth once more. His member was now harder than a rock and she could only get so much in without gagging—yet she was so needy for more of the sounds he was making.

“Baby Girl, you are so wet,” he groaned as he moved his leg under her ever so slightly.

She hummed in agreement which made him hiss with need. His breath was becoming more labored, especially when she rubbed her wet heat against his leg—now whimpering herself.

“Hitoka,” he moaned, and she felt him pull her head gently.

She looked up to see his hooded eyes and he admitted huskily, “Baby Girl, you are going to make me cum, but I want you to feel good too…get on Daddy’s cock.”

She shuddered and groaned at his firm command. She could be a brat and make him cum, but at the same time she didn’t want to be denied her own relief. She gave him one more suck before she pulled away and crawled up towards him.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” he asked gently.

Her face flushed and she shook her head no before she admitted, “I want to feel Daddy’s seed inside of me,” then she lined herself up with his thick cock and tried to mount him.

Hearing Daichi swear so much was causing her to get wetter by the second. “Fuck, you are so tight,” he groaned as he helped her get comfortable on him, “If Daddy would have known how needy you were in the mornings, he would have already taken care of you.”

The way he spoke to her made her lightheaded. She braced herself against his chest before she began to rotate her hips. She rubbed her clit against him like a cat in heat before she blushed and admitted, “Sorry, I just needed you—Daddy.”

Daichi’s head rolled back and his hands gripped her hips tighter. Feeling him condom-less inside of her was almost too much. Her heat clamped down around him tightly and because she had gotten herself so worked up; she was already close.

“Daddy…I…need…” she tried to say to him as she rode him harder.

Daichi grunted in response before he commanded in a raspy tone, “That’s it, Baby Girl—cum on Daddy’s big cock. Such a needy little Baby Girl I have on my hands now, couldn’t even wait for Daddy to wake up.”

Her face flushed more from his words and from the much-needed relief. She could feel it building for both of them and nothing else could be heard in the apartment except the sounds of their love making. She dug in her nails on his chest slightly and moaned, “Daddy…I’m…

She couldn’t even finish her words when he groaned, “Oh fuck, Baby Girl…”

Her orgasm was even more intense than last night when sparks of pleasure ripped through her core as she tried to continue to ride him. She felt his fingers dig into her hips and she knew it would leave bruises, which made what was happening even hotter. Then watching him cum, not holding back, made her cum even harder when she felt his hips buck up into her because he was about to lose control. She loved the idea of the always in control Daddy Daichi losing it just for her.

The moans of pleasure got louder before they were both finally gasping for air and she laid down on his chest—his cock still buried deep inside of her even though she could feel his cum was about to start leaking out.

“That was…” he tried to breathe before he put his hand on her head, “Well…I am one lucky man.”

Her face widened in a smile once more before she giggled, “And I am one lucky girl.”

The smile didn’t leave her face when she heard him hum in happiness and he began to lazily trail his fingers against her back. They remained like that for a few minutes as they caught their breath before he asked, “Will you spend the day with me?”

Her heart fluttered a little and she looked up and gave him a smooch before she replied, “I’d be happy to, Daddy.”

A large smile spread across his face and he admitted, “I thought it would be good to just spend the whole day together and we can make that list, so you feel safe.”

Warmth spread throughout her and she replied, “I’d really appreciate that.”

He chuckled before he patted her head and added, “Good, now…let Daddy get you cleaned up and make you some breakfast.”

She whimpered when he unsheathed himself from her but then she yelped when she suddenly found herself slung over his arm and being carried towards his bathroom and his hand cupping her womanhood.

“Daddy,” she whimpered and squirmed on his shoulder because she was slightly embarrassed from the position—and she feared she was too heavy.

“Daddy doesn’t want his Baby Girl making a mess,” he teased her before he gave her a playful squeeze.

Her head slumped down because he was so fucking hot and she was fairly certain she’d be too exhausted to move by the day’s end.

* * *

**One week later…**

Yachi was smiling while she picked out several items for her and Daichi’s date-night in. This was one of the first weeks where she felt safe enough to do a lot of things on her own again. She felt like she was getting better.

The past week had without a doubt been one of the best she had ever experienced. Daichi took the role of Daddy very seriously—like she couldn’t have guessed that. They had made a list together of things that they were both comfortable with, not comfortable with, and what they were willing to try and explore in addition to deciding on safe words.

She blushed as she picked out a nice French Bordeaux and remembered how that very day they had already tried one of the kinks—spanking. The amount of control he had was such a turn on. He had spanked and teased her for thirty minutes before he fucked her on his couch. She had been a writhing, pleading, wet mess under him and he regularly checked her safe word before he finally had to have her because she was about to cum from just the spanks. Afterwards, he filled the bath up for them and cleaned her off and soaked with her. He took such good care of her.

They were still fielding calls and texts from all of their friends, but everyone seemed to be happy for them. They had promised Suga, Asahi, and Shimizu that they would go to the shrine with them at New Year’s and Hinata and Kageyama came to eat with them before they had to fly back to their homes. She really felt like she had a family again.

She was humming to herself as she was eyeing the truffle selection. She had just settled on the White Russian ones when her phone rang. She reached into her purse and smiled when she saw Daichi’s name, “Hi Daddy.”

She could practically hear him grin, “Hey Baby Girl, I miss you.”

She giggled, “I miss you too—I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

“I should be able to be at your apartment in about thirty minutes,” he admitted, “Is there anything you need me to pick up?”

She bowed and thanked the person who handed her the truffles before she made her way to the check-out line. She got a mischievous smirk on her face before she teased, “Hmmmmmmm…I don’t think so—but your handcuffs might be extra nice tonight.”

Her grin widened when she heard him inhale before he cleared his throat and he replied in a voice that made her shudder, “Those would be too rough on you—I ordered some different ones…just for my Baby Girl.”

She involuntarily bit her lip as she began to place her items on the conveyer belt. “Are you biting your lip?” he suddenly asked her.

She blushed and nearly dropped the last item. He was too good. He knew her so well. “Maaaybe…” she replied.

“You know what happens when you break the rules…” he whispered to her.

Now she could be a brat again since she knew he was at work, but that meant he’d punish her more for getting him too turned on in the workplace. It was really a tough decision. She was unaccustomed though to not always being perfect. He frequently reminded her to just be herself. Exploring this new layer to her though was extremely thrilling.

She knew she needed to pay soon and simply replied, “Sorry Daddy—just a second I need to pay.”

She realized she had forgotten her cash, so she pulled out her card just as a man said her total. She was suddenly hit with a familiar scent—a cologne. When the man took the card, she froze with fear. It felt like the world had stopped and she couldn’t breathe.

The man looked down at her card and when he looked at her, his eyes widened in fear before he took out running. She let out a blood curdling scream. It was him. It was the second man. She knew it.

“HITOKA!?” she heard Daichi scream as the man pushed several people out of the way to try and escape and a security guard ran after him.

She was shaking and someone was trying to ask her if she was ok. Tears were streaming down her face and she could hear Daichi telling her to stay put. She held up the phone and cried out to him, “Daddy, it was him—it was the other man who attacked me.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	10. Daddy's Here

Daichi was holding his girlfriend in the middle of the shopping center as his team began questioning the witnesses, managers, while trying to get footage of the recent events. Yachi had been so terrified that it broke his heart when he got to her. An elderly woman had stayed with her as a witness to everything until he got there. He hated what had happened to her, but Yachi essentially, next to the other criminal they caught, would be the only two able to identify this scumbag. He would catch him and make sure Yachi never felt afraid like this again from another male. He never wanted to see her so scared ever again.

His commanding officer had just arrived on the scene and the man’s eyes softened when he saw Yachi clutched to him. He walked up and spoke politely, “Sergeant Sawamura, thank you for getting everyone on the scene so quickly. I think it would be best to get Yachi-san home safely and we will update you.”

He felt Yachi flinch and while Daichi wanted to hunt this bastard down right now, Yachi’s needs come first. He couldn’t leave her now. He’d have to speak wit his CO later. He had already disclosed his intentions for dating Yachi before this happened. His CO was an understanding man and understood that they had known each other many years ago. As long as Daichi obeyed orders with the case if conflicts were arising then nothing would be an issue.

“Thank you, Sir,” Daichi spoke calmly before he asked Yachi, “You ready, Baby Girl?”

She nodded and kept looking down in such a way that it broke his heart. His commanding officer had already walked off to take control of the scene in Daichi’s absence when one of Daichi’s detectives, Rosa Wantanabe—half Japanese and half Latino descent, came up and informed both him and Yachi, “I’ll catch this mother fucker, leave it to me, Sergeant.”

Yachi looked up at the other woman and smiled faintly. Daichi couldn’t help but smile a little at Wantanabe-san’s actions. While many men were a little intimidated by her demeanor, Daichi didn’t mind her at all. She had told him she once saw a US television show with two badass female Latino detectives and knew she wanted that too. She wasn’t going to let her race, sexuality, or gender define who she could be. He admired people that overcame their obstacles—just like Yachi was with hers.

After he got Yachi safely in his car, and he put her food items in the back, they began to head towards her apartment. He didn’t want her to worry about having to make dinner anymore and would order them something. He glanced over at his love who had silent tears running down her face—still in a state of shock. He reached over and gently took her hand and simply said, “Daddy’s here.”

His eyes were on the road, but he could hear her silent cries were not longer silent and then looked down to see her golden head was leaning over the console to rest on him. He didn’t let go of her and would stay close all night. He knew any break in the case and his team would alert him.

* * *

Yachi still had not spoken even after her bath and changing into soft pajamas. Luckily, he kept enough stuff at her apartment now that he wouldn’t need to run home. He was about to ask her if she would take off work tomorrow and see if they could get in an emergency session to see her therapist when their ramen bowls arrived. After he accepted them from the delivery person, his phone began to ring.

Yachi was sitting on her couch just staring blankly at the TV and his heart jumped a little when he saw it was his commanding officer. He sat the food down and immediately answered, “Hello Sir.”

“Sawamura, we watched the video surveillance, and we need to make sure your girlfriend is at a safe house and not in her apartment,” his Captain spoke.

Yachi was now looking at him when his commanding officer continued, “Yachi-san was paying with her card that the man took with him when he ran. He now has her name and since he is smart enough to evade us for so many months, he’s smart enough to figure out more details about her quickly. She should lock her banking information and it’s only a matter of time before he looks to find ways to find her—you know as well as I do now that she will become his main target because she’s the one who got away.”

“I understand,” Daichi spoke in a calm voice, even though he was anything but calm underneath.

“Also, Sawamura, the other attacker identified the man too—this is the guy,” his CO added, “Stay with Yachi-san, I’m assigning you to be her personal bodyguard for the next 48 hours at minimum. We will send over a team to monitor her apartment and notify the landlord that we will be staking out the location. She should notify her work as well because he could potentially try and seek her out there.”

“Understood, Sir,” Daichi responded and sat the ramen down.

“Sawamura,” his commanding officer said in a more sincere voice that made Daichi freeze because his captain used his first name, “We will catch him.”

“Yes, we will,” Daichi agreed before they ended the call.

Before he could explain to Yachi what they needed to do, Yachi asked in a cracked voice, “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

Daichi had to remain calm for her. He went over and took her hands and thought about how best to approach this. He knew enough about trauma that her mind was already thinking worst case scenarios to try and keep her safe, so he would stay calm and guide her through this.

“Hitoka, can you use your mobile app and freeze your bank accounts?” he asked calmly.

Tears started running down her face again, but she nodded and immediately and did what he asked of her. Then her eyes widened before she remembered, “He…he has my card…I don’t have it…”

Daichi nodded and pulled her close, “We are going to get whatever you need tonight and go to my place, ok? My Captain is going to be sending over a team to watch your apartment, but he’s asked that you stay with me and we need to notify your work too.”

All Yachi could do was nod as the tears streamed down her face. He helped pack up all essential items she would need to basically live elsewhere until this was over. He wondered if she would ever even want to come back or if she would ever feel safe here now.

In some ways he felt hopeless, but he knew just being there for Yachi was volumes in itself. As they made their way to his apartment, she called her boss and explained stuff. Daichi also got on the phone with her boss and explained that they would be sending officers there throughout the day to surveillance the area. Surprisingly, her boss was understanding enough and said Yachi could even work remotely until everything was under control, but to take a few days off at least. Daichi gave her boss the number to his division in case anything odd happened that they would need to report.

He knew it was going to be a long few days…

* * *

After they got Yachi’s things unloaded at his place, Daichi reheated their ramen and sat it down in front of his girl. She looked overwhelmed and he pulled his chair close and tried to reassure her, “I’m here and I’m not going to let anything happen to you—can you eat a little something for me? Even if you just drink the broth?”

He knew her mind was in threat mode, so he was patient and rubbed her back soothingly. It was several minutes before she finally spoke out quietly, “Daddy—I’m scared.”

His heart broke and he had to look up so he wouldn’t cry too. He opened his arms and Yachi instantly latched onto him and began to sob. He kissed and rubbed her golden head and whispered, “I know—it’s ok to be scared and it’s not your fault. Daddy’s here though and he will watch over you.”

It was the worst feeling in the world right now for both of them. Yachi terrified her attacker would find her, kill Daichi and hurt her more…and Daichi saw how hurt and scared Yachi was—it felt like he couldn’t breathe because so much was out of his control right now. He felt helpless but knew whatever he was feeling was only second to what she was feeling. He couldn’t even imagine how terrified she was.

No matter what the next few weeks brought them, he would be there for her and make sure she was safe. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to her.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!**

**Rosa Wantanabe is inspired by Rosa Diaz from Brooklyn Nine Nine. :)**


	11. Island

Yachi had been staying with Daichi for a week now. Some days he felt completely helpless that they had not caught this sick bastard yet. But he and his team quickly found out how hard some people were to catch. The guy’s name was Sora Yama and had a spotless record. He had been recognized by his work as being an outstanding employee and everyone in his apartment complex thought he was the nicest neighbor.

Yama’s father had abandoned him and his mother when he was younger—and his mother had supposedly died from a robbery when Yama was 17. But as Daichi studied the evidence, he started to suspect that his mother did not die from a robbery that had gone wrong—but by her own son. When he pulled up an old photo of his mother, she was beautiful and blonde. Yama’s type.

When his team had checked Sora’s apartment, the guy had made sure to take out anything of importance and fled. Officers were still examining it because they had yet to find Yama’s trophies from his victims; however, Daichi believed that he had taken those as well and now his fascination with Yachi would grow. It made Daichi sick at the thought that his sweet Hitoka could have been one of this guy’s potential victims.

“Sawamura,” he heard the voice of his CO state.

Daichi looked up at the man after he had glanced at the clock. His CO had been very understanding of everything and on days where Daichi came in to help with the case, one of the female officers went over to sit with Yachi in his apartment while she worked from home. He wished Yachi would have taken more time off, but he understood that she needed to distract herself or her own anxiety would tear her to shreds. He felt like he was in the same boat.

“Yes, Sir?” Daichi asked as he stood from his desk.

His CO smiled faintly and replied, “Get home to your girl.”

Daichi smiled faintly and he was about to do that anyways. No more working late nights for him. He felt like the days had gotten slower every time he had to leave Yachi’s side. Plus, tonight he was going to swing by the store on his way home and get them a few things that might help until they caught Yama.

“Yes, Sir,” Daichi smiled before he shut down for the day and headed home. He swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to not only be the best boyfriend—but best Daddy too.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Daichi let out a long stretch in his bed. Yachi was still clinging to him in her sleep and he couldn’t help but smile at how she never let go of him in the night. Last night was one of her better nights when he got home. She had smiled and they had watched one of the _Fantastic Beasts_ movies since they had now officially finished all of the _Harry Potter_ ones.

He wanted her to feel completely safe again and the sooner he caught the asshole, the sooner she would feel that. Even though he was her Daddy, and supposed to be the strong one, he knew deep down that her smile and her just being her was what really gave him strength. He was completely in love with her.

He had yet to move too much when his phone began to ring. Very rarely did he get a call this early and he heard Yachi let out a little whimper from being woken when he grabbed his phone and saw that his CO was calling.

He quickly answered, “Morning, Sir.”

“Sawamura…” the man spoke in a grave voice, “Yama has found where Yachi works.”

Daichi sat up in his bed suddenly and he wanted to shatter the phone in his hand when he asked, “What happened?”

“One of Yachi’s colleagues went in to work early today—apparently Yama had posted picture of her all over the office and spray-painted the word whore all over them…there are photos of you too where he cut off your head…he must have found out through social media somehow of your status because it was an image from your friend’s wedding…”

Yachi had sat up in the bed next to him. Daichi was thinking of a hundred different ways to protect the woman he loved and when he saw her worried brown eyes, he held out his arms and she immediately latched onto him once tighter.

His CO then continued, “I’d like you both to go into hiding for now. We can set you up somewhere or you can pick a place—it is your call Sawamura. For now, though, you are to stay with your girlfriend until this is resolved.”

Daichi took a steadying breath before he replied, “I understand, Sir. Can I know which of our friends were in the picture though?” He looked down at his girlfriend who had such worry in his eyes that his throat constricted in pain before he added, “And I’ll speak with her and call you back with our decision.”

He could hear Yachi begin to whimper as she clutched onto him tighter and his CO added, “I understand, please tell Yachi we will catch him, and her work understands that she is not to come in until he is caught. After speaking with them, it would be best for her to just take a leave of absence for a while.”

Daichi was trying to take deep calming breaths before his CO continued, “Your friends in the photo are of the bride and groom of the wedding—no one else. We will still reach out to Yachi’s friends and family and do our due diligence to call if anyone notices anything. Do you want to call the bride and groom?”

“Thank you, Sir,” Daichi spoke before he added, “Yes, I will call them.”

They exchanged a few more details before Daichi finally ended the call. He rubbed Yachi’s back and before he could explain the situation, Yachi asked in a quiet voice, “Did he find where I lived?”

Daichi took a deep breath because Yama definitely would have, but probably did nothing to her apartment because of the officers there before he replied, “I believe so, because he did find out where you work.”

His heart ached when he heard the pained sobs of his girlfriend and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her golden head. He let her cry and held her close while she broke down. He kept his breath steady and he rubbed her back so when she finally wore herself out, he was able to regulate her back to a calm state easier.

“I’m not going to leave your side. We are going to go to a safe house while my team works on catching him,” he spoke to her honestly but in a calm voice.

“What about my work?” she asked, and he could hear the anxiety in her voice. She was probably blaming herself for not being able to work because of this sick asshole.

“They understand you are going to be away longer than normal. If you want you can call your boss in a bit, but my boss already spoke to her and everything is fine,” he tried to reassure her.

She sat very still for a moment before she nodded her head. He kissed her head once more and then spoke, “Why don’t we eat some breakfast and then get packed up? I want us to leave before Noon today.”

“Ok,” she spoke quietly, and his mind began to wonder at where he would go.

“I do have to call Asahi and Yuki though—they are potential targets now and I don’t know if they have already left for their honeymoon or not,” Daichi told her before he asked, “Would you like to take a bath with those eucalyptus salts we bought while I do that?”

She was still clinging to him, understandably so, before he added, “I can join you if you want.”

She just nodded her head and together they went into the bathroom while he created a mini spa for them. After he helped her in, he stepped away to make the call to Asahi.

The phone barely rang twice before he heard his gentle friend answer, “Daichi, what’s up?”

Daichi first asked where they were and was relieved that they were safely in Yuki’s home still that had its own private security. They were just packing to leave at Noon on a flight to one of Yuki’s family’s private owned islands for their honeymoon. Yuki had a lot of business to tie up before they left for their honeymoon and then Daichi explained the situation to them.

After he had ascertained that his two friends would probably be safest, he was shocked for a moment when Asahi spoke, “Daichi, I think you and Yachi should come with us.”

He had to pull his phone away from his ear for a moment when he heard Yuki swear, “Damn right they are coming with us! That sick bastard won’t find my sweet Yachi on a private island!”

He had to admit that it was an ideal situation in some ways, but he did not want to intrude, “I don’t want to interfere with your honeymoon.”

Yuki was now standing right next to her husband when she stated, “Daichi, we have several villas on this island, and are taking my family’s private jet, so you and Yachi won’t even run into us except on the flight there if that is what you are worried about. What kind of shitty friends would we be if someone we loved was in literal danger and we up and left? Azumane and I will have plenty of time for our wild sex in the estate we are going to stay in so I promise we want to help you both.”

Daichi just sweatdropped at that statement and he could hear his gentle friend get nervous and stutter, “M-mistress don’t tell him that!”

Daichi smirked because it was obvious that Yuki was now Asahi’s dom. Then he heard Asahi say, “Ow,” playfully before Yuki continued, “Please, Daichi—you and Yachi would do the same for us. I’ll call and inform my security to prepare the guest home nearby. We can all still be on the main property together and the only place we’d run into each other was the shared pool. Deal?”

“Deal,” Daichi smiled as he let out a sigh.

After that, he received the information on where to meet them for the private jet they would be taking and ended the call. He was slightly conflicted because he wanted to continue to work the case, but right now—Yachi’s mental health and safety was his top priority. He trusted his team and he had trained them all within the past few months to perform the task of catching Yama with or without him.

* * *

Yachi and Daichi were driving to the private airport were Yuki’s had a hanger for their jet. They had packed as much as they could think of but not an overwhelming amount. If there were beds and stuff, he assumed there was a place to do laundry to clean the sheets. Yuki’s family was loaded so they probably be fine. His boss had agreed the situation was ideal and after a brief discussion with Yuki’s head of security. After arrival at the island, nobody else would go in or out until Yama was caught. Yuki had enough supplies to last for a month and if somehow the situation lasted that long, they would re-evaluate the situation.

Daichi was still holding Yahci’s hand when she finally received a call back from her mother. She had followed her instructions from his CO perfectly and warned everyone of the situation but would not reveal where she was going. In many ways they would not have contact with the outside world, no social media, no work, nothing.

Yachi removed her hand from him and he could see her visibly start to shake when she answered, “Hello, Mother.”

Daichi’s body tensed when he heard Yachi’s mother’s tone back through the phone, “Hitoka, what is this about some serial rapist after you? What have you gotten yourself into?!”

Before Yachi could even reply, her mother continued, “I just got a call from the Captain of the Tokyo police department and he told me you have to go into hiding now with your boyfriend? Since when did you even get a boyfriend and why did you even put yourself in a situation where you were assaulted to begin with?”

Daichi felt like he could barely see the road as the accusatory tone just kept being shot off at his girlfriend. He then went on his instincts when he glanced over and could see tears streaming down his girlfriend’s face and saw that she was shaking with fear, so he held out his hand and gestured for the phone.

Yachi’s eyes widened slightly but she nodded and handed him the phone. He took a steadying breath and spoke calmly, “Yachi-san, this is Sawamura Daichi. I do not know if you remember me, but I used to be the Captain of the volleyball team at Kurasano Yachi’s first year and am now on a Sergeant with the Tokyo PD—and Hitoka’s boyfriend.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment before her mother spoke once more, “I remember you, but where are you taking my daughter?”

“That is information I cannot and will not share,” Daichi spoke with authority in his voice before he continued, “I just heard all of your questions towards your daughter too.”

He wanted to call her out for being a terrible mother and give her a lecture about victim blaming, but he knew it wasn’t the appropriate time. He suddenly became incredibly thankful for his own biological mother that he had already called to inform her he was going on a secret mission and his CO would keep her updated as needed. She expressed her love and told him to be safe—he didn’t have what Yachi was experiencing. Her levels of anxiety were all that more alarmingly clear now. She had grown up with this her whole life…

He took another breath and continued since her mother had remained quiet, “Hitoka did absolutely nothing wrong and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, but still a very public place, from working late.”

“If she had done her job better, she wouldn’t have had to stay late,” her mother replied defensively.

He could hear his girlfriend flinch in the seat next to him with his peripherals before he replied, “Hitoka does an amazing job and she is an amazing person. I am genuinely sorry you cannot see that about her, but I will do everything I can for the rest of my life to try and undo the damage you have done. I will make sure your daughter knows how loved she is, how important she is, how smart she is until the day I leave this earth. I hope while she is away that you realize just how valuable she is.”

There was silence before her mother replied quietly, “Please take care of her—and tell her I love her.”

“I will,” Daichi replied firmly before her mother ended the call.

He felt bad that Yachi’s mother couldn’t have just told her daughter she loved her to begin with, but then he felt Yachi’s arms wrap around his once more and she whispered, “Thank you, Daddy.”

The anger that had surfaced in him while speaking to her mother began to fade before he replied, “Of course, Baby Girl—Daddy’s here and he has you.”

* * *

**That evening…**

He could tell Yachi was feeling overwhelmed. They were literally staying in paradise but the overwhelming sense of their actual reality was starting to sit in on her.

They had just finished cleaning up their dinner and he was impressed with how Yuki’s staff had been so quick to make the guest house livable for them. They had almost everything they needed but Daichi was glad he packed a few extra things to help Yachi.

He looked over at her and saw that her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle. He wanted to try and help and get her out of her headspace.

He walked up to her and then asked playfully as his hands rubbed up and down her arms, “Would Baby Girl help me with something?”

He could see the muscles in her body starting to relax from the use of his tone and actions. Her lovely brown eyes looked up at him and she asked curiously, “W-what do you need help with?”

He gave her a smirk before he guided her over to one of his bags he had brought. When he opened it, her eyes widened more when she saw several coloring books, markers, crayons, colored pencils, and other items. Then he added, “Daddy was wondering if you would color a picture with him?”

He could see relief beginning to set in on her features before she kneeled down and nodded her head. He smiled and rubbed the top of her head and then asked, “Which one does Baby Girl want to try first?”

* * *

“Daddy!” Hitoka called out while they colored on the floor on their stomachs together and a movie played in the background, “All of your colors are so serous!”

Daichi looked down at the horse picture he was coloring-it was all black. He glanced over at Hitoka’s kitten she was coloring, and it looked more like a pastel rainbow. He just chuckled and admitted, “I like the color black.”

He could see Yachi was clearly in Little Space and it made him happy that he could help put her there. He knew the reality of their situation was still there in the back of her mind but being here like this helped her accept the fact, just like him, that there was only so much they could do.

Then his eyes widened when Hitoka teased, “Daddy’s ass look’s nice in black.”

“Oh?” he grinned, “Does my Baby Girl stare at my ass when Daddy wears black pants?”

She took a drink of her water that he had put in a sippy cup for her so she wouldn’t spill on her coloring books, before she grinned, “Maybe.”

Daichi stopped coloring for a minute before he asked in a playful voice, “Did Baby Girl just give Daddy a non-answer?”

He saw Hitoka’s eyes widen before she blushed and sat her drink down. He didn’t give her a chance to react further when he moved and rolled her over onto her back. She was laughing and yelping, “No Daddy, no!”

He put his hand on either side of her before he whispered in her ear, “I’ll excuse Baby Girl’s actions this one time if she answers me honestly—does Baby Girl stare at my ass?”

He pulled away and felt such pleasure watching her face turn obscene shades of red before she nodded. He gently teased her side with a tickle which made her giggle and squirm before he encouraged, “Use your words.”

He watched as she sucked in her lips from embarrassment before she replied with a red face, “M-maybe…”

He let out a playful sigh before he added, “Very well…” and began to tickle her.

Hearing her joyous giggle was enough to make his heart swell with relief and pride. He felt helpless in the situation too right now, but at least he had this. He had the ability to help put her in a much-needed safe place and protect both her heart and mind.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	12. Stillness

**Sorry for break in-between chapters, but I think I will have the rest of the story completed this week.**

* * *

A week had passed since Daichi and Yachi arrived in their isolated protection. Daichi monitored Yachi closely, not just because he was her Dom but because she was his friend and he loved her. She had her good moments and her overwhelming ones. Truth was he had experienced a wide range of emotions as well while they were here. He wanted to find Yama and put him away; however, he trusted his team and knew they would find him.

Daichi glanced over at Yachi who had just come out of their room with her swimsuit and wrap on. They decided they would enjoy the afternoon by the pool. He could see that she had been thinking once again about everything—all the unknowns around how long they would be here. It was evident by the small frown on her lips.

Yuki had been correct, the only time they had seen the newly wedded couple was when Yuki had one of her chefs make them an elaborate dinner the night before last. Other than that, it was like an odd, secluded vacation.

Yachi smiled at him and his heart instantly melted when she said, “I was going to pack us a lunch so we could eat by the pool.”

“That sounds great,” he encouraged her. He got up to help her and they fell into their simple routine, he would do everything he could to hear her laugh and they talked about things they wanted to do once this was all over. He noticed it helped Yachi’s mind that they planned for a good future—it gave them both hope.

* * *

After they had finished lunch by the pool, Daichi leaned back onto this lounge chair. Even though it was technically winter, Yuki’s family owned an indoor pool that felt like a tropical haven. He glanced over at Yachi who grabbed her book from her tote before he patted his large lounge chair.

She smiled at his gesture and came and took a seat with him. He gently stroked the top of her head as she leaned against him and opened her book. They didn’t need to exchange a lot of words in those moments and it was one of the few times in his life where he felt truly comfortable.

It was somewhat odd. While the situation they were in was anything but ideal, being here with Yachi was peaceful in its own ways. He cracked one eye open just as she turned a page in her book and smiled faintly at her beautiful face. He never would have guessed all those years ago that he would be here now in this emotionally and physically intimate position with the first-year team manager. Yet he was glad he was. Everyone always expected so much out of him, himself included. Yachi was uniquely different in her approach with him. When they first started to hang out, she genuinely just valued his friendship, she valued him for just being him—she never demanded anything, yet he wanted to give her everything because he knew she would never take advantage of him or his effort. He waned to love, protect, and help her throughout their lives—not just through catching her assaulter but beyond that.

He took a large breath and asked, “Hitoka, I want to ask you something.”

Her large eyes looked up at him after she indexed the book with her finger and replied, “Sure, what’s up?”

He smiled faintly at her gentle spirit before he asked, “When this I all over—do you want to move in together?”

He watched as her eyes darted back and forth, already thinking of the scenarios, laying out her fears because of her trauma, and possible solutions. He remained quiet because he was in no rush when she cleared her throat and finally responded, “A-are you sure?”

“Of course,” he replied before he gently began to rub her back, “I’m not going anywhere—and I’m a man that knows what he wants. What I want is to be with you.”

He watched as she became flustered, to which he found irresistibly endearing.

“I’d like that…” she whispered.

He let out a relieved sigh and pulled her into a gentle hug, “I’d like that too, thank you.”

He knew as they continued to lay there that she was probably already mentally planning out the logistics of it and that didn’t bother him at all. He meant it and he’d let her plan as much as she wanted if it made her feel safer. When his team caught Yama, he wanted them to start their new life together. He just wanted them both to be happy.

* * *

Yachi and Daichi were wiping down the dishes and putting away everything. Daichi had just turned on his phone because it was nearing 8 p.m. his CO usually called at that time to update him on the case. He didn’t know why, but he felt extra nervous tonight.

He suddenly felt Yachi’s small arms wrap around his torso when she spoke, “I’m going to go start the shower.”

He gently patted her arm and turned to give her a hug. She never liked being in the room when his CO called in case it was bad news. He kissed the top of her head and replied, Ok, I’ll be in there in a minute.”

She gave him a faint smile before she disappeared into their master suite. He rested his palms against the kitchen counter and right at 8:01 p.m., his CO called.

He quickly answered, “Sir.”

There was a long pregnant pause before his CO spoke, “Sawamura, we got him.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!**


End file.
